


Переписка (Text Message)

by Sevima, Tareny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, prompts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tareny/pseuds/Tareny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смс переписка между Джоном и Шерлоком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Message](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101354) by across-the-sun. 



> Это серия своеобразных драбблов. В основном джонлок, но будут мелькать и другие персонажи.
> 
> 1-7 главы - Tareny, 8 и далее - Sevima.

Джон. – ШХ  
  
Да, Шерлок. – ДУ  
  
Ты мне нужен. – ШХ  
  
Что? Зачем? Я на работе. – ДУ  
  
Мне необходима твоя помощь как эксперта, Джон. Тяжело признавать, но мои знания в этой области недостаточны. – ШХ  
  
Этой области? Шерлок, чем ты там занимаешься? – ДУ  
  
Чай, Джон. Я что, не могу себе сделать чай? – ШХ  
  
Чай? Ты пишешь мне на работу, чтобы… обсудить чай? – ДУ  
  
Не обсудить, Джон. Мне необходимы инструкции. У меня не получается. Чайник на меня фыркает. – ШХ  
  
Фыркает? Шерлок… Ладно. Хорошо. Действуй следующим образом. Чайник. С водой из-под КРАНА. Я не горю желанием снова заболеть только потому, что ты захотел проверить эффективность использования мочи животных для удаления накипи. – ДУ  
  
Собаки. Если точнее, то немецкой овчарки. – ШХ  
  
Шаг второй: поставь чайник обратно на его базу. Закрой крышку. Шаг третий: щелкни переключателем на базе. Если оранжевый свет не загорается - проверь розетку. Этого хватит? Не могу поверить, что делаю это… ты же определенно знаешь, как включать чайник? Христа ради, ты ведь даже знаешь, как проникнуть на военную базу! – ДУ  
  
Я ведь уже говорил тебе, Джон, мой жесткий диск хранит гораздо более важную информацию, чем инструкция по включению чайника. Но спасибо, теперь все пришло в порядок. Где у нас чашки? – ШХ  
  
Боже. В верхнем левом шкафчике над раковиной, Шерлок. Создается впечатление, что ты ни разу не бывал на собственной кухне. – ДУ  
  
Кухня. Глупость. Пространство можно использовать гораздо эффективней. – ШХ  
  
Как сборка ДНК рыбы в соответствующем масштабе, очевидно… Достал чашку? – ДУ  
  
Да… Джон? – ШХ  
  
Шерлок. – ДУ  
  
Маленькая фарфоровая баночка. – ШХ  
  
Для чайных пакетиков, да? Боже, что там? – ДУ  
  
Ничего. – ШХ  
  
Хорошо, тогда доставай пакетик. Положи его в кружку и добавь сахар. (Только пол чайной ложки. Я меняю твой рацион. Если ты не сходишь к дантисту, то не получишь от меня ничего содержащего сахар, в том числе и чай). – ДУ  
  
Тьфу, стоматологи. Они рекомендуют вам использовать какую-то определенную зубную пасту, а потом берут деньги за лечение ваших испорченных зубов. Неужели никто кроме меня не видит очевидную и весьма тревожащую взаимосвязь? Я им не доверяю… – ШХ  
  
Взял пакетик, Шерлок? – ДУ  
  
Не могу, Джон. – ШХ  
  
Что не можешь, Шерлок? – ДУ  
  
Баночка пуста. Ни единого пакетика. Даже ни одного зуба нет. – ШХ  
  
Зубы? Ты держал в ней зубы? Иисусе… Хорошо. Ладно. Я куплю по дороге домой. – ДУ  
  
В данный момент это не имеет значения. Спасибо. – ШХ  
  
Боже, ты в порядке? Сначала никак не отреагировал на то, что я проигнорировал твою точку зрения на стоматологов, а теперь вот благодарность? Когда приду, обязательно проверю, нет ли у тебя жара. – ДУ  
  
У тебя сложилось очень милое мнение обо мне, Джон. Снова собираешься использовать градусник? Нет, Джон. Я отказываюсь. Кажется, я достаточно ясно объяснил, что никогда не допущу повторения того, что было. – ШХ  
  
Не волнуйся, Шерлок. Этот надо будет засунуть в рот. Верь мне, я также не горю желанием это повторить. К тому же, я мог бы просто потрогать твой лоб. – ДУ  
  
Последнее предложение наиболее приемлемо. – ШХ  
  
Хорошо, ну, увидимся позже. Не могу больше говорить, меня ждут пациенты. Пожалуйста, постарайся не найти альтернативное применение для нашей посуды до моего прихода. – ШХ  
  
Увидимся, Джон. – ШХ  
  
… – ДУ


	2. Снег

Где ты? – ДУ  
  
В квартире. А что? – ШХ  
  
Нет, где ты В квартире? – ДУ  
  
На диване. Что за вопрос, Джон? Не вижу никаких выводов, что можно сделать исходя из него. – ШХ  
  
Тогда, хоть раз, ты кое-что пропустил. Выгляни в окно. – ДУ  
  
Да. – ШХ  
  
Смотришь? – ДУ  
  
Да, Джон. – ШХ  
  
Видишь? – ДУ  
  
Что, Джон? Все, что я вижу это Бейкер-стрит, усыпанную снегом. – ШХ  
  
Во имя Христа, Шерлок. Вот о чем я говорю. Идет снег. – ДУ  
  
Спасибо, Джон. Мне было необходимо, чтобы ты мне об этом сказал. Сам бы я ни за что не догадался. – ШХ  
  
Ты все еще стоишь у окна? – ДУ  
  
Да. А что? Ты где? Уже должен быть бы дома. – ШХ  
  
Я на тротуаре. Смотри. Видишь, машу рукой? – ДУ  
  
Да. Вижу. Зачем ты позвал меня к окну? – ШХ  
  
Хотел доказать, что изучил тебя, Шерлок. Что знаю лучше, чем кто-либо еще и хочу это тебе доказать, ладно? – ДУ  
  
Джон, в этом нет необходимости. Я уже это знаю. – ШХ  
  
Хорошо. Тогда я хочу доказать это себе. Так лучше? – ДУ  
  
Давай. Я заинтригован. И как ты собираешься это сделать? – ШХ  
  
Надень что-то. – ДУ  
  
Зачем? Мне вполне комфортно в том, что на мне, Джон. – ШХ  
  
Шерлок. Подойди к окну, чтобы я мог тебя увидеть. – ДУ  
  
Что? Как это сможет что-то доказать? Если это какая-то глупая игра, Джон… - ШХ  
  
Шерлок. – ДУ  
  
Ладно. – ШХ  
  
Спасибо. Ха! Видишь? Вот оно. Я так и знал. – ДУ  
  
Что, что я натяну простыню? О, это же элементарно. Она была на мне еще когда ты уходил, Джон. Я не переоделся, так что это ничего не доказывает. – ШХ  
  
Да, ты ходил в ней еще до моего ухода, но вчера тебе звонил Лестрейд, что означало, что тебе пришлось бы сегодня одеться. Тем не менее, когда я ушел, ты получил сообщение, что в твоей помощи более нет необходимости и обиделся. Об этом свидетельствует тот факт, что ты не позвонил во время моего перерыва на обед, как ты обычно делаешь. Ты все еще продолжал дуться, когда получил мое смс. Такое настроение означает, что ты зачислил сегодняшний день в бесполезные и не посчитал нужным одеваться. Ты провел весь день кутаюсь в простыню. Я прав? – ДУ  
  
Я впечатлен, Джон. Ты учился у лучшего. Но как это доказывает, что ты знаешь меня лучше других? – ШХ  
  
Потому что это правда. А еще потому, что ты знал, что идет снег еще до того, как я тебе написал и тем не менее ничего не одел. Оденься, Шерлок, иначе замерзнешь. Здесь сильно метет. – ДУ  
  
Я оденусь, если ты зайдешь внутрь. – ШХ  
  
Почему этот так важно? – ДУ  
  
На улице сильно метет, Джон. – ШХ


	3. Хомяк (Для scarydory2)

Где у нас хранятся совок и веник. – ШХ  
  
Почему каждое слово из твоего сообщения нагоняет на меня страх? – ДУ  
  
Джон. Они мне нужны. Где они? – ШХ  
  
Тумбочка под раковиной. Могу я узнать, что ты натворил? – ДУ  
  
Я? Абсолютно ничего. И все же именно мне придется устранить беспорядок. Похоже, это недостаток данного эксперимента. – ШХ  
  
Что я говорил про эксперименты в мое отсутствие? Правильно, Шерлок. Объяснись, пожалуйста. Что за «беспорядок»? И что устраивает его в нашей квартире? – ДУ  
  
Хомяк, Джон. – ШХ  
  
Хомяк? Что? Шерлок, это опечатка? – ДУ  
  
Нет. Хомяк, Джон. Маленький, пушистый, резвый хомячок. Надоедливое крошечное существо. – ШХ  
  
Шерлок. Я просил объяснений. Что сподвигло тебя ставить опыты на хомяке? – ДУ  
  
Пигментация меха, Джон. Проверяю, можно ли ее изменить. Конкретно этот только что был окрашен в кричащий оттенок фиолетового. Мне необходимо узнать, вырастет ли его шерсть в том же виде, в каком была до окраски. От этого зависит алиби подозреваемого. Порода довольно редкая. – ШХ  
  
Лучше бы тебе убедиться, что я нигде не найду следов «кричащего оттенка фиолетового». Зачем тебе совок? – ДУ  
  
Я забыл, что это чертово создание оставляет экскременты. – ШХ  
  
Боже. Ладно. Просто… убедись, что он остается у тебя на виду. Меня не прельщает возможность обнаружения хомячьего помета в сахаре. – ДУ  
  
Про «остается у тебя на виду»… – ШХ  
  
Господи, Шерлок! Где он? – ДУ  
  
Убежал под диван. Но все в порядке, Джон! Я выманю его оттуда игрой на скрипке и печеньем. – ШХ  
  
Ну, конечно, это сработает. Он вылезет, как только узнает, кем были Моцарт и Шопен! – ДУ  
  
Я назвал его «Джон». – ШХ  
  
Боже… – ДУ


	4. Лампа

Джон, можешь включить лампу? – ШХ  
  
Что? Какая лампа? Это какой-то код? – ДУ  
  
Нет. Лампа, Джон, что позади тебя. – ШХ  
  
Шерлок, в моем кабинете нет лампы… – ДУ  
…О. Когда ты ушел на работу? – ШХ  
  
Около восьми утра. Очень приятно узнать, что меня уже пять часов, как нет, а ты только это заметил. Включи эту чертову лампу сам. – ДУ  
  
Тяжелый день? Не удивительно, если он ужасен. Все время иметь дело с идиотами. – ШХ  
  
Шерлок, это мои пациенты. Они больны. Не стоит рубить с плеча*. – ДУ  
  
Я ничего не рублю. Только если этого не требует эксперимент. Как-то не привык разгуливать с топором.* – ШХ  
  
Действительно. Так это все? Дело только в лампе? – ДУ  
  
Думаю, да. Если что-то еще и было, я не заметил. – ШХ  
  
Значит, это единственная причина, почему ты мне написал? Почему бы тебе самому не включить ее, Шерлок? – ДУ  
  
Не могу двигаться. Мои стопы сейчас заключены в квадратную бетонную форму. Я довольно долго простоял на кухне. – ШХ  
  
Бетонная форма? Что это ты там тестируешь? – ДУ  
  
Насколько болезненным будет возобновление циркуляции крови в конечности, если она была продолжительное время нарушена. Необходимо узнать, мог ли преступник сбежать, если перед этим ему довелось просидеть скрючившись в ограниченном пространстве или это было слишком болезненно. – ШХ  
  
Ясно. Откровенно говоря, я завис на «продолжительное время». Один вопрос: что ты будешь делать, если стопы начнут сильно болеть? – ДУ  
  
Сяду. – ШХ  
  
Разумеется. Ладно. Сегодня буду дома к 5. Сокращенная смена, Сара отпускает меня пораньше. – ДУ  
  
Хорошо. Сможешь позаботиться о моих больных ногах, если таков будет результат эксперимента. – ШХ  
  
Массажа должно хватить, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Но должен предупредить, что это приведет к усилению боли. – ДУ  
  
Ничего. Я доверяю тебе, Джон. – ШХ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале эти фразы звучат немного по-другому. Я рискнула их переделать, дабы передать игру слов.


	5. Варенье

Звонил Лестрейд. Я нужен сегодня вечером в Скотланд-Ярде для идентификации чьей-то личности. Меня не будет, когда ты вернешься. – ШХ  
  
Очевидно. Я так предполагаю, это как-то связанно с делом миссис Кроуфорд? – ДУ  
  
Да. Есть подозреваемый, который считает себя свидетелем, приглашенным для опознания преступника. Я буду искать у него признаки нервозности, проявляющиеся во время пребывания в полицейском участке и рядом с ним. – ШХ  
  
Ясно. Когда ты вернешься? – ДУ  
  
Около половины одиннадцатого. Если все пройдет удачно. – ШХ  
  
Хорошо. Тогда, если ты опоздаешь, я оставлю тебе что-то поесть на кухне. Мне нужно поспать, Шерлок. В последнее время ты слишком часто будил меня в неурочное время. Чертовы расследования. Ведь даже не все из них помогают справляться с твоей скукой. – ДУ  
  
Да, не все, но есть и интересные дела. В основном, убийства. Серийные убийцы. А еще есть легкие и глупые преступления, которые развлекают меня в перерывах между действительно стоящими делами. И не заморачивайся с едой. Со мной все будет в порядке. – ШХ  
  
Нет уж. Еда необходима для поддержания жизни, Шерлок. Я оставлю твою порцию в микроволновке. Все, что тебе останется сделать, это разогреть еду. Посильная для тебя задача? Не нужно будет слишком уж утруждаться. – ДУ  
  
Что же это будет? – ШХ  
  
Вероятно кусок вчерашней запеканки. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы в такое время готовить что-то новое. – ДУ  
  
Ясно. Дашь мне знать, когда будешь дома? – ШХ  
  
Зачем? Из-за того, что я не взял такси на прошлой неделе? Шерлок, я взрослый мужчина. Я много раз спасал твою задницу и уж точно в состоянии преодолеть путь от клиники к дому. – ДУ  
  
Дело не в этом. Поймешь, когда вернешься. – ШХ  
  
Боже. Пообещай, что это что-то приятное. – ДУ  
  
Обещаю. Думаю, ему сложно быть другим. – ШХ  
  
…Ладно. – ДУ  
  
**\- Позже тем же вечером -**  
  
Шерлок? Это ты сделал? – ДУ  
  
Что, Джон? – ШХ  
  
Оставил варенье. На столе. Рядом с твоей скрипкой, вот я и подумал, что это твоих рук дело. Ну, не мог же заехать Майкрофт и оставить такой своеобразный подарок? – ДУ  
  
Значит, ты РАССМАТРИВАЕШЬ это как подарок. Интересно. Видел записку? – ШХ  
  
Да. Мне понравилась часть про «невыносимого мерзавца».   
_«Спасибо, что уживаешься со мной. Знаю, что я, как ты часто говоришь, невыносимый мерзавец. Оставляю тебе в ответ кое-что из еды. – ШХ»_  
Спасибо, Шерлок. Оставить тебе немного? – ДУ  
  
Нет необходимости. В холодильнике есть еще три банки. Не хотел, чтобы закончилось. Уже на месте, буду дома около десяти. – ШХ  
  
Замечательно. Спасибо, Шерлок. Увидимся. – ДУ


	6. Засос

Ты ошибся, Шерлок. Шарф не работает. Более того, кажется, он привлекает еще больше внимания. – ДУ  
  
Проблема? Внимание не всегда во вред, Джон. – ШХ  
  
С момента прибытия, меня уже четырежды одарили странными взглядами. Два раза Андерсон и по одному Донаван и Лестрейд. Это ты виноват. Если бы ты был здесь, то они были бы заняты тем, что пытались проследить путь твоих выводов, а так как ты сидишь дома, то в центре внимания оказался я. – ДУ  
  
Дело меньше чем на семерку, Джон. Ты знаешь мое правило. И почему виноват я? – ШХ  
  
Потому что это ты наградил меня этим чертовым засосом! И теперь я вынужден его прятать, привлекая, возможно, даже больше внимания, чем если просто позволил бы его увидеть. Ну вот! Уже пять странных взглядов, Шерлок. Я виню в этом тебя. И я _не_ счастлив. – ДУ  
  
Ты не особо возражал в процессе. Думаю, тебе стоит напомнить мне в следующий раз, что ты не часто носишь шарфы и мои губы лучше направлять к другим частям твоего тела. Доволен? – ШХ  
  
Нет, Шерлок. В следующий раз твоя очередь получать засос. – ДУ  
  
Жду с нетерпением, Джон. – ШХ


	7. Питомец

Звонил Майкрофт. Ты ему зачем-то нужен. Обещал завтра к нам заскочить. – ДУ  
  
Радость-то какая. Мой дорогой братец решил почтить нас своим присутствием. Я в восторге. – ШХ  
  
Может, в этот раз у него хорошие намерения. Кто знает. – ДУ  
  
Они у него никогда не бывают хорошими. К примеру, он все еще похищает тебя без спросу. – ШХ  
  
Я не твой питомец, Шерлок! Я, знаешь ли, могу о себе позаботиться. Как проходит исследование волосяных фолликулов? – ДУ  
  
Разумеется, ты мой, Джон. С фолликулами все в порядке. – ШХ  
  
Напомни мне еще раз, почему мне нельзя было пойти с тобой? Это всего лишь Бартс. – ДУ  
  
Я предположил, что ты не захочешь. Плохие воспоминания и прочая связанная с чувствами ерунда. – ШХ  
  
Не стоит, Шерлок. Если ты забыл, я жил с этим два года после падения и ходил мимо Бартса на работу. Все в порядке. – ДУ  
  
Да, но ты еще ни разу не был здесь с момента моего возвращения. В любом случае, прости за предположения. Ты занят? – ШХ  
  
Не так чтоб очень, а что? – ДУ  
  
Мне действительно не помешала бы рука помощи. – ШХ  
  
Хорошо. Только позволь спросить зачем? Я думал, ты занят извлечением масел из фолликулов. Разве там нужен ассистент? – ДУ  
  
Нет. Но мне нужен мой питомец. – ШХ  
  
Знаешь, с каждым днем мне все труднее и труднее сдерживать желание тебя задушить. – ДУ  
  
Вполне вероятно. – ШХ  
  
Буду к десяти. – ДУ  
  
Спасибо, Джон – ШХ


	8. Молоко (написано под впечатлением от поста на тумблере)

Сколько нужно Шерлоков, чтобы купить пакет молока? - ДУ  
  
Не знаю. - ШХ  
  
Конечно. Ты же, черт возьми, никогда его не покупаешь! - ДУ  
  
Полагаю, это был намёк, да? - ШХ  
  
Именно. Хорошая дедукция. У нас закончилось молоко. Не мог бы ты купить пакет на обратном пути домой? Я бы сам это сделал, но Сара попросила меня задержаться, чтобы осмотреть еще пару пациентов. Спасибо. - ДУ  
  
Мне стоит беспокоиться? - ШХ  
  
Беспокоиться? Нет. Думаю, там что-то вроде обычной мигрени. Ничего серьезного. - ДУ  
  
Я о тебе, Джон. Не беспокоиться, а... ревновать? - ШХ  
  
Ревновать? Что... к Саре? Ха! Не стоит, Шерлок. Ее даже нет здесь. Я сам закрою все двери. - ДУ  
  
Хорошо. Тогда я куплю молоко на обратном пути. Увидимся дома. И не напомнишь мне пометить тебя как свою собственность, когда вернешься? Чувствую, что последняя метка уже не видна. - ШХ  
  
Боже, Шерлок. Синяки с того раза едва-едва сошли! И я больше не надену тот ужасный шарф! - ДУ  
  
Тогда я помечу тебя где-нибудь еще. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо. - ДУ  
  
О, тебе понравится. Увидимся дома, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Вам лучше все же не забыть молоко, мистер. - ДУ


	9. Бальзам для губ (для HoodedNinja1911)

Шерлок, что это, черт возьми, стоит в ванной? - ДУ  
  
Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду полку над раковиной, Джон? Это бальзам для губ. Я купил его вчера. Для исследований. - ШХ  
  
Тут их 38 штук, Шерлок. Что это еще за исследования с 38 упаковками бальзама для губ? - ДУ  
  
Это для эксперимента. У каждого из них свой вкус. - ШХ  
  
И это, конечно, должно все мне объяснить... - ДУ  
  
Не беспокойся. Ты очень скоро все поймешь. - шХ  
  
Дай угадаю, это один из твоих экспериментов, в котором и я принимаю участие? - ДУ  
  
Все признаки и впрямь на это указывают, да. Проблемы? Думаю, именно этот эксперимент тебе понравится. - ШХ  
  
О'кей. Какие бы "исследования" ты ни проводил, просто знай, что в следующий раз я бы предпочел быть в курсе до того, как стану объектом твоих экспериментов. Или это для тебя слишком? - ДУ  
  
Совсем нет, Джон. В следующий раз я сначала расскажу тебе. И чисто из интереса, какой цвет твой любимый? - ШХ  
  
Что? О, ну, думаю, зеленый. Он самый яркий из всех, на мой взгляд. А что? - ДУ  
  
Не важно. Просто поинтересовался. Кроме того, я здесь уже почти закончил. Осталось осмотреть еще один труп, и я отправлюсь домой. Как твое запястье? - ШХ  
  
Я же говорил, это всего лишь небольшое растяжение. На самом деле, я бы спокойно мог пойти с тобой сегодня. - ДУ  
  
Но тогда бы ты не нашел мою выставку бальзамов для губ, так ведь? И был бы намного меньше заинтригован, нежели сейчас. - ШХ  
  
Полагаю, что так. И все же, как бы заинтригован я ни был, я все так же не горю желанием быть объектом твоих исследований. - ДУ  
  
А стоило бы, Джон. Поверь. - ШХ


	10. Уроки кулинарии

\- Нет! Боже, Шерлок! - Джон очень вовремя перехватил перечницу, тем самым не дав Холмсу испортить блюдо, покрыв его слоем черного перца. - Не столько же!  
  
\- Я не понимаю, почему это так важно, Джон! - весьма экспрессивно взмахнул Шерлок руками в своей обычной манере. Они пробыли на кухне в общей сложности не больше двенадцати минут, но сыщик уже порывался сбежать и вернуться к эксперименту с рыбьей чешуей.  
  
\- Потому что это одна из базовых потребностей, Шерлок. Вот почему, - вздохнул Джон и поставил перечницу на полку подле себя. Теперь Холмсу пришлось бы сначала обойти его, чтобы добраться до нее вновь. Чего, как Уотсон прекрасно знал, тот никогда не сделает.   
  
\- Это совершенно бессмысленно, Джон, - Шерлок развернулся к другу лицом и оперся на кухонный стол. - Почему бы тебе и дальше не заниматься готовкой самостоятельно? А я, - оттолкнувшись от столешницы, он подошел к своему рабочему месту и, сев на высокий табурет, уткнулся носом в микроскоп, продолжив рассматривать рыбьи чешуйки, - ...буду работать.  
  
\- Не делай из меня послушную женушку, - Джон закатил глаза, после чего повернулся к плите и взял в руки лопатку, намереваясь попытаться изъять из блюда лишний перец.  
  
\- Но ты уже ведешь себя, как женушка, Джон, - ответил Шерлок нейтрально, все его внимание было сфокусировано на эксперименте.  
  
Джон решил никак не комментировать это высказывание. Вместо этого он продолжил пытаться "спасти" макароны; задумчиво нахмурив лоб, Уотсон погрузился в уютную домашнюю тишину, установившуюся в комнате. Для одного она включала готовку, а для другого - рыбную чешую.  
  
Пару минут спустя Джон хмуро вздохнул и, выключив конфорку, принялся вытряхивать испорченные макароны в мусорное ведро.  
  
\- Знаешь, тебе все-таки стоит научиться готовить, Шерлок. Я же не всегда буду изображать "женушку". То есть, что если я...  
  
\- Почему? Ты хочешь уйти? - резко прервал его Холмс, оторвавшись от своей работы и обратив все свое внимание на Джона, глядя прямо в его ярко-голубые глаза. В цвета морской волны глазах Шерлока же мелькало едва заметное... беспокойство?  
  
\- Что? Нет, я... Шерлок, я не... это не... - Джон даже заикаться начал от столь неожиданного подозрения на его счет.  
  
Острый взгляд Холмса не отрывался от старшего мужчины, словно препарируя и выискивая малейшие признаки фальши. Выражение лица сыщика будто окаменело, пока он ждал, когда Джон наконец-таки вернет контроль над своим речевым аппаратом и сможет дать более четкие объяснения.  
  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь, Шерлок. Я всего лишь имел в виду, что если меня не будет дома, или если я буду у Гарри, или еще где. Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы удовлетворять твои - весьма странные - пищевые пристрастия, - Джон намекал на прошлую ночь, когда Шерлок решил поесть в полчетвертого ночи, но не знал, как приготовить... хоть что-нибудь. - Это всё. Я не ухожу...  
  
**ДЗЫНЬ!**  
  
Звук входящего сообщения на телефоне Шерлока прервал объяснения Джона. Уотсон решил, что это знак, что пора бы уже и заткнуться.  
  
Холмс никак не отреагировал на смс. Его взгляд все еще был прикован к его доктору.  
  
Кашлянув, Джон закончил выскребать остатки макарон из кастрюли, после чего поставил ее в раковину. Все это время он старательно избегал сканирующего взгляда детектива.  
  
Шерлок еще какое-то время внимательно разглядывал доктора, анализируя его реакции на признаки лжи. Решив-таки, что Джон и в самом деле сказал правду, он медленно перевел взгляд к микроскопу с рыбьей чешуей. Хотя легчайший налёт беспокойства все-таки так до конца и не ушел из его глаз.


	11. Хитрец (для HoodedNinja)

ШЕРЛОК. - ДУ  
  
ДЖОН. - ШХ  
  
Я серьезно, Шерлок. Какого черта ты сделал с моим свитером? - ДУ  
  
Которым? - ШХ  
  
Красным. С синим узором по краю. Это был подарок от Гарри, Шерлок. И ты его уничтожил. - ДУ  
  
Это и вправду грандиозно, что она делает тебе подарки, Джон. И я бы не сказал, что он уничтожен... Думаю, слово "улучшен" тут больше подойдет. - ШХ  
  
Улучшен?! И как это? Теперь по всей его поверхности нарисовано 240 схематичных маленьких овечек. Черным несмываемым маркером! - ДУ  
  
243\. И они добавляют ему индивидуальности, Джон. Я не мог уснуть. - ШХ  
  
Ты должен был СЧИТАТЬ овец, Шерлок. А не РИСОВАТЬ их! И уж точно не на моей одежде! - ДУ  
  
Сегодня ты определенно злоупотребляешь Капс Локом, Джон, не находишь? И если у тебя больше нечего надеть... могу я предложить тебе сменить в самое ближайшее время твою голубую военную рубашку на что-то другое? - ШХ  
  
Ты же не... О, Боже. Как они вообще к тебе попали?! - ДУ  
  
Не моя вина, что ты не убираешься за собой, Джон. Они валялись забытыми на полу в моей комнате. Я выждал три дня прежде, чем счесть их своими. Хотя, я все же надеюсь, что ты не носил их одновременно... Это выглядело бы несколько странно. - ШХ  
  
Да Бога ради... Хорошо, извини, Шерлок. И за нерасторопность, и за отсутствие вкуса. В следующий раз я не забуду забрать свою одежду после. А сейчас можем мы наконец прийти к соглашению в вопросе, что ты будешь рисовать своих овец на чем-нибудь другом? - ДУ  
  
Твои слова "в следующий раз" меня заинтриговали, Джон. И - согласен, я найду себе другой холст. - ШХ  
  
И это будет не моё тело! - ДУ  
  
Конечно, нет, Джон. Конечно, нет. - ШХ


	12. Пятна

Шерлок, Джон, парни, вы оба нужны в Ярде как можно быстрее. К нам попало любопытное дело. - ГЛ  
  
Спасибо, Лестрейд. Мы скоро будем. Как только я отмою пятна от чая от своего БЕЖЕВОГО свитера. В следующий раз не мог бы ты писать о новом деле только мне, а не нам обоим? Шерлоковские приступы радости становятся все опаснее для окружающих. - ДУ  
  
Извини, приятель. Я запомню на будущее. И спасибо. Увидимся через десять минут. - ГЛ  
  
Скорее уж пятнадцать. Теперь он потерял свои ботинки... Честное слово, это все равно, что собирать на прогулку шестилетнего ребенка. - ДУ  
  
Как же я рад, что он твой шестилетний ребенок, а не мой. Плавали, знаем. Даже есть свои "пятна" для доказательства. Я лично совершенно не расположен иметь дело с шестилетним Шерлоком. А тебе давно пора дать награду в номинации Самый Толерантный человек в Мире, приятель. Даже жаль, что это дело такое запутанное. Вечером он будет еще несноснее. - ГЛ  
  
Спасибо за поддержку. Мы уже выходим. Скоро будем. - ДУ


	13. Игры (для justteaformethanks0707)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждение:** Пре-Рейхенбах.

  
Привет, красавчик. Хочешь сыграть со мной в небольшую игру? - ДМ  
  
У меня нет никакого желания принимать твое предложение. Я отказываюсь. - ШХ  
  
Точно? А я так надеялся, что ты согласишься. На самом деле, я уверен, что ты согласишься. - ДМ  
  
Уверен, говоришь? Ясно. - ШХ  
  
Да. Уверен. Кстати, давненько я не видел твоего домашнего питомца... а ты? Не хотелось бы беспокоить тебя понапрасну, это всего лишь наблюдение. Тебе ведь это нравится, так? Когда люди наблюдают. - ДМ  
  
Джон. Где он? И не пытайся подлизываться, сразу же перед глазами встает картинка тебя в образе куницы. - ШХ  
  
О, и ты, конечно же, ненавидишь меня за это, так? Похоже, для нас с тобой еще не все потеряно, Шерлок. - ДМ  
  
Просто скажи, где он, Джеймс. - ШХ  
  
О, ты назвал меня по имени. Мне это нравится.  
Ах-ах. А сейчас предполагается, что я сжульничаю. Но я не обманщик. - ДМ  
  
Конечно, нет. Лгуны никогда не жульничают. Зло всегда играет по-честному. Только чисто исключительно для себя, а не для других. Где. Джон. - ШХ  
  
Похоже, ты хорошо меня изучил. И все же, ты так мало обо мне знаешь. А Джон "сокрыт на виду". Но, конечно же, тебе надо знать, куда смотреть. - ДМ  
  
Я уж сказал, что отказываюсь играть в твою игру. И ты скорее увидишь, как я танцую, нежели заставишь меня. Где. Джон. - ШХ  
  
Ах, мой дорогой Шерлок Холмс. Но ты уже танцуешь под мою дудку. Джон в безопасности. Пока что. Приходи и сыграй со мной. И, возможно, тогда он почти не пострадает. - ДМ  
  
Куда? - ШХ  
  
Я даю тебе подсказку. Меркурий (ртуть?). - ДМ  
  
Этого мало. Дай мне другую подсказку. - ШХ  
  
Чист, как грязь, иль чист, как лёд, но что из двух? Оба варианта вполне хороши.  
Ганзель и Гретель отправились в лес и случайно наткнулись на ведьму в миленьком пряничном домике.  
Если ты войдешь в тот же лес, Шерлок, гарантирую, твоя находка будет еще слаще. Намного слаще. - ДМ  
  
Мориарти. Дай мне адрес. Я же не смогу "сыграть" с тобой, не зная места, так ведь? - ШХ  
  
Джон согласен. Намного слаще. До скорого, Шерлок Холмс. - ДМ  
  
Или нет. - ДМ


	14. Детали

Что ты делаешь? - ШХ  
  
Почему ты шлешь мне смс, находясь в другом конце комнаты? - ДУ  
  
Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, Джон. Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу таких людей. - ШХ  
  
Неправда. Ты никого не выносишь. Кроме тех немногих, кто достаточно ненормален, чтобы застрять рядом с тобой. Вроде меня. - ДУ  
  
Да, тут ты прав. Я ненавижу всех, коме тебя, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Я не совсем это имел в виду, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Так и чем ты там занят? - ШХ  
  
Просто дописываю свой последний пост в блоге. - ДУ  
  
Джон, ну правда же, никто больше его не читает. Счетчик все так же не работает. На нем теперь всегда 1895. - ШХ  
  
Это не значит, что никто его не читает. Просто небольшой бог. - ДУ  
  
Потрясающие наблюдательные способности, Джон. Однако, я надеюсь, что "бог"* - это всего лишь опечатка... - ШХ  
  
Да, так и есть. Спасибо большое, чертова умная задница. - ДУ  
  
Чтоб ты знал, каждый дюйм меня умен. И не только моя задница. - ШХ  
  
И, конечно же, так же скромен... - ДУ  
  
Что еще? Поделись со мной. Очевидно же, что ты очень тщательно меня изучил, Джон. То, что мы общаемся через смс, не значит, что я не вижу, как твой взгляд перебегает от экрана ноутбука ко мне, и после к телефону примерно каждые 47 секунд. - ШХ  
  
Тебе нужен список?  
Держи:  
\- умный (на уровне гения)  
\- скромный (поразительно просто)  
(оба уже упоминались)  
\- тщеславный (постоянно)  
\- обладает ясной и быстрой речью (как данность)  
\- несносный (временами)  
\- невнимательный (особенно к тому, какой эффект производит своими словами на остальных)  
\- хвастливый (иногда)  
\- необычный (в хорошем смысле)  
\- привлекательный (даже красивый)  
\- интригующий (с того самого момента, как мы встретились)  
\- потрясающий (всегда)  
\- заботливый (довольно часто, что удивительно)  
\- дремучий во многих сферах (довольно часто, что неудивительно)  
\- высокий (в этом пункте я израсходовал запас идей)  
\- обладает приятным баритоном (как я уже говорил)  
\- мой (не требует пояснений)  
Вот. - ДУ  
  
... - ШХ  
  
Что? - ДУ  
  
Я уже ответил, Джон. Но, похоже, следует пояснить лично. Думаю, не стоит уточнять, что ты не закончишь свою запись в блоге в ближайшие пару часов. Иди за мной. - ШХ  
  
Что? Шерлок! Ну, хорошо. Но до того, как я встану и пойду за тобой. Оставлю это смс до твоего возвращения. Как удобно, что ты оставил свой телефон на диване. - ДУ  
  
Я забыл упомянуть "невыносимого". - ДУ  
  
И, определенно, само совершенство во всех смыслах. - ДУ  
  
**\- Некоторое неопределенное время спустя -**   
  
Заканчивай уже цитировать Мэри Поппинс, Джон. Тебе не идет. - ШХ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В переводе несколько теряется пикантность ситуации. Джон написал "bog" вместо "bag". Что есть "баг", надеюсь, объяснять не надо. Но вот "bog" переводится как болото, трясина, а так же как туалет, и сам процесс дефекации. Почему, собственно, Шерлок и решил уточнить.


	15. Смеха ради (для TheMysteriousGeek2345)

И снова привет, красавчик. Скучал по мне? Должен признать, мне пришлось на какое-то время исчезнуть... Волнуешься? Не стоит. Я всего лишь хотел поиграть с тобой, Шерлок Холмс. Согласен? - ДМ  
  
Давай. Мне скучно. - ШХ  
  
Даже не надейся оскорбить меня этим, Шерлок Холмс. Я и так знаю, что ты используешь любую возможность, чтобы развеять свою скуку. Итак, готов к игре?  
Она называется "Острый язык". Ты должен охарактеризовать меня, Шерлок Холмс. Хочу погреться в лучах собственного великолепия.  
Правила таковы:  
1\. Одно слово за раз.  
2\. Слово должно описывать оппонента.  
3\. Не позволено использовать слова, уже названные ранее, неважно кем.  
4\. Первый, кто нарушит правила, автоматически проиграл.  
Всё понятно? - ДМ  
  
Фальшивый. - ШХ  
  
Раздражающий. - ДМ  
  
Омерзительный. - ШХ  
  
Инфантильный. - ДМ  
  
Непредсказуемый. - ШХ  
  
Жалкий! - ДМ  
  
Устаревший. - ШХ  
  
Смехотворный! - ДМ  
  
Повторяющийся. - ШХ  
  
НЕПРАВДА! - ДМ  
  
Скрывающийся. - ШХ  
  
ЛГУН. - ДМ  
  
Скучный. - ШХ  
  
...Гомосексуалист! - ДМ  
  
Верно. - ШХ  
  
Верно? - ДМ  
  
Ты проиграл. - ШХ  
  
Что?! Что я пропустил? - ДМ  
  
Думаю, ты нарушил третье правило, Мориарти. Жаль, но я хотя бы немного развлекся. - ШХ  
  
Глупости. Еще с твоего "омерзительный" стало ясно, что все твои слова не соответствуют действительности. Я лишь реагировал на твой выбор. Ты ведешь себя инфантильно, твое третье слово было жалким, и я уж точно никогда не повторяюсь. Игра была окончена задолго до ее фактического финала, Шерлок Холмс. - ДМ  
  
Тогда, может, в следующий раз мы сыграем во что-то другое? Думаю, у тебя лучше получится. - ШХ  
  
Лучше получится?! Что за намеки? Думаешь, я не могу справиться с несколькими прилагательными? Ты и в самом деле выжил из ума, Холмс. Предупреждаю, скоро я вернусь из своего небольшого отпуска и вновь испорчу тебе жизнь. Будь осторожен, постарайся не упасть слишком низко в глазах своего маленького домашнего питомца. Это лишь придаст моим планам больше удовольствия. - ДМ  
  
Учту это на будущее. До следующего раза. - ШХ  
  
Еще увидимся, красавчик. - ДМ


	16. Рекламный щит (для Brocken-Zodiac)

Напомни мне, почему это здесь нахожусь я, а не ты? - ДУ  
  
Потому, что я должен держать в поле зрения три предполагаемых пути отхода, которыми этот человек может воспользоваться. Лестрейд прикрывает ближайшую станцию метро, Майкрофт с помощью камер наружного видеонаблюдения следит за всеми улицами в радиусе полумили, а ты наблюдаешь за крышей здания напротив. Понятно? - ШХ  
  
Да, Шерлок. Я просто не понимаю, с чего это я должен мыть этот рекламный щит вместо тебя? - ДУ  
  
Я задействую свои лучшие кадры. И кроме того, я внутри здания вместе с подозреваемым. Так что я бы еще поспорил, чья позиция более важна. - ШХ  
  
Да, но у Лестрейда есть его команда, а у Майкрофта практически все его чертово правительство! А кто есть у меня? Никого. Я чувствую себя тут полным идиотом, Шерлок. Здесь высоко, дует, меня качает и мне холодно. - ДУ  
  
У тебя есть я, Джон. Если он побежит на крышу, я тебе напишу. Как только он появится, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал предупреждающий выстрел рядом с его головой. Ты же военный и хороший стрелок, так что я очень надеюсь, что ты его не пристрелишь. Пожалуйста, он нужен нам живым, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо. Я понял. Мое слово-сигнал? - ДУ  
  
Можешь сам его выбрать. Если тебе так уж нужны правила, сам их придумывай. Но пожалуйста, будь сдержан. Как я уже сказал, он действительно нужен нам живым. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо. Тогда старое. - ДУ  
  
Старое? - ШХ  
  
Таксист. Но если ты окажешься в непосредственной опасности, я его пристрелю. - ДУ  
  
Ну, хорошо. Как хочешь. Я постараюсь избежать прямого контакта. Спасибо, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Спасибо за что? Я еще ничего не сделал. - ДУ  
  
Нет, сделал. Так, прекращай мне писать и сконцентрируйся. Он собирается уходить. Будь на чеку. Я ставлю на крышу. Удачи, Джон. - ШХ  
  
О'кей. Спасибо, Шерлок. Увидимся на той стороне. - ДУ


	17. Брат

Джон. Шерлок не отвечает на звонки. Он мне срочно нужен. Я был бы крайне признателен, если бы вы передали ему мою просьбу. - МХ  
  
Конечно. Что за просьба? - ДУ  
  
Благодарю. Мне нужно, чтобы он встретился со мной завтра, в 3.30 ночи на Трафальгарской площади. Как считаете, он в состоянии это сделать? - МХ  
  
Что, бессонница? Да, не беспокойтесь. Он и так частенько решает поиграть на скрипке в 2.50 ночи. Не думаю, что ему будет так уж сложно встретиться с вами в назначенное время. Его лишь нужно немного простимулировать, чтобы заставить одеться. Я этим займусь. - ДУ  
  
Благодарю еще раз, Джон. Моему брату, похоже, нравится создавать помехи. Должен признать, вы не перестаете меня удивлять, доктор Уотсон. Любой, кто спокойно выдерживает характер моего брата и может после этого поведать об этом остальным, - святой в моих глазах. - МХ  
  
Он не так уж и плох. Если не обращать внимания на части тел разложенные повсюду и спонтанную стрельбу по стенам. - ДУ  
  
Насколько тонка грань между гением и сумасбродством? - МХ  
  
Честно говоря, меня страшит этот вопрос. - ДУ


	18. Композиция

Джон. Послушай это. [аудиофайл.х] - ШХ  
  
С каких это пор стало возможно посылать аудиофайлы в смс? Что это? Она сведет меня с ума? - ДУ  
  
Перестань задавать вопросы, Джон. Просто послушай. - ШХ  
  
О'кей. - ДУ  
  
Ну? - ШХ  
  
Уау, это... да, это что-то. Когда ты ее написал? Она не похожа на то, что ты обычно играешь. - ДУ  
  
Это потому, что я писал ее пока тебя не было дома. В те моменты, когда ты был на работе или выпивал с Лестрейдом. Полагаю, ты можешь назвать ее своим заменителем. - ШХ  
  
Я не "выпиваю" с Лестрейдом, Шерлок. Мы иногда пропускаем по стаканчику, пока он жалуется на свою жену. Совсем не похоже на Ибицу, знаешь ли. И с чего это тебе нужен мой "заменитель"? Я думал, ты никогда не замечаешь, когда меня нет... - ДУ  
  
Нет, замечаю, Джон. Ну, теперь замечаю. Раньше не требовалось, это так. Но не теперь. - ШХ  
  
Это признание? ;) - ДУ  
  
Да. - ШХ  
  
Ну, тогда продолжай. В чем же состоит твое признание? - ДУ  
  
Хорошо. Да, я признаю. Я скучаю, когда тебя нет рядом. И в этом нет ничего необычного. Каждый человек на Земле ежедневно испытывает то же самое. Ничего нового. - ШХ  
  
Это ново для тебя, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Считаешь? - ШХ  
  
Ничего я не считаю. Совсем. Увидимся дома. Только тут закончу. Думаю, это займет не больше пары часов. Продержишься? - ДУ  
  
Заткнись. Или я заставлю себя удалить эту "нехватку" тебя. Сантименты. - ШХ  
  
Ты можешь попробовать. Но сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится. Увидимся позже. - ДУ


	19. Отчаяние (Пост-Рейхенбах)

_Фанатский факт: все эти сообщения (по возможности, с минимальными изменениями) были взяты из реальных смсок. Я и мои друзья отослали их на номер, что был показан в пилотной серии Шерлока (07544680989)._  
  
_Нам было скучно, поэтому мы решили развлечься подобным образом. Никто из нас все еще не получил ответа. И, я полагаю, никогда и не получит. Один из нас даже позвонил на этот номер, но оператор сообщил, что он в настоящее время недоступен (что значит, что он либо отключен, либо занят)._  
  
_Как бы там ни было, это развеяло нашу скуку и позволило поиграть в некое подобие телефонного косплея или, если хотите, в "звонки без ответа"._  
  
_Наслаждайтесь!_  


***

  
  
Нам действительно очень нужно, чтобы ты вернулся, парень. Ты нужен нам в Ярде. Ты нужен Джону. Ты нужен Джону и точка. Только... вернись к нам, как только сможешь, хорошо? - ГЛ  
  
Эм, привет. Мне просто интересно, пользуешься ли ты еще этим номером. Скорее всего нет, и это просто бессмысленно, но я всё равно хотела бы спросить, если ты знаешь, конечно: скоро ли ты вернешься? Не подумай, я не давлю или что-то в этом роде! Нет, со мной все в порядке. Ну, не то, чтобы совсем в порядке, но нормально. Мы все в норме, только, ну, очень хотим, чтобы ты вернулся. Это всё. - Молли Х.  
  
Впечатляющий трюк, мистер Холмс. Использовать гравитацию в качестве своего помощника. Но мне интересно, как вы смогли это провернуть? - ИА (Женщина Которая Смогла Вас Одолеть)  
  
Он не в состоянии справится с этим, Шерлок. Я делаю всё возможное, но, боюсь, это просто выше его сил. Даже хуже, чем мы предполагали. Он всё ближе к краю с каждым днем. Но я очень надеюсь, что со временем он сможет вернуться к норме. - МХ  
  
Оставил чашку чая для тебя на кухонном столе сегодня утром. Ты вновь её не выпил. - ДУ


	20. Крыши (для DocBones) (Пост-Рейхенбах)

Просыпаюсь и тут же чувствую сухость во рту и тугой узел в животе.  
  
Сегодня.  
  
Сегодня, ровно два года назад.  
  
На этот раз я это сделаю. Я должен.  
  
Спускаю ноги на пол из-под одеяла и тру глаза. С трудом сглатываю в отчаянной попытке вернуть хоть немного влажности моему пересохшему, словно колодец в пустыне, горлу. Провожу рукой по волосам, на ощупь определяя, надо ли их помыть. Тяжелый полувздох-полустон. Душ может подождать. Я должен это сделать. Нельзя откладывать. Хватит уже.  
  
Снимаю телефон с зарядки и пишу сообщение. Просто на всякий случай, если он вернется, пока меня не будет.  
  
_Я оставлю тебе чашку чая. Пожалуйста, выпей её на этот раз. - ДУ_  
  
Просматриваю список смс, что отправлял ему ранее.  
  
_Чашка чая на столе - для тебя. Буду поздно. - ДУ_  
  
_Ты не выпил свой чай. - ДУ_  
  
_Нужно что-нибудь? Я собираюсь в магазин. Оставил тебе кусок торта со дня рождения миссис Хадсон на журнальном столике. На случай, если вернешься раньше меня. - ДУ_  
  
_Видимо, ты не любишь торты... - ДУ_  
  
_Сколько еще чашек чая ты не тронешь? - ДУ_  
  
_Ушел спать. Чайник вскипятил. На случай... ну ты знаешь, если вернешься, пока я буду спать. - ДУ_  
  
Делаю глубокий вздох и кладу его на столик около кровати.  
  
Сжав челюсть крепче, киваю сам себе. На этот раз я это сделаю.  


***

  
  
Собравшись наконец-таки с духом, я протягиваю руку и кладу ладонь на дверь. Другой рукой потянув за латунную ручку, я делаю глубокий вдох и толкаю дверь наружу.  
  
Ветер тут же бьет меня по щекам, и я неосознанно сжимаю сильнее зубы. Это та точка, до которой я смог дойти в прошлый раз. В прошлом году. В этот же самый день ровно год назад, я пообещал себе прийти сюда. Но в последнюю минуту сломался и не смог выйти. Как раз из-за ветра, ударившего мне в лицо. Точно так же, как и сейчас.  
  
С трудом преодолевая себя, удерживаю содержимое своей грудной клетки и живота на месте. Заталкиваю все волнения подальше - так же, как и в тот раз, когда меня звал раненный солдат. Солдат, которому я хотел оказать первую медицинскую помощь, когда меня самого подстрелили.  
  
Смешно даже.  
  
Все эти неясные, нервирующие чувства теперь подсознательно у меня ассоциируются только с болью. Возможно, именно поэтому я так сильно боюсь этого момента.  
  
Но я должен это сделать. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы отдать дань уважения человеку, который изменил всю мою жизнь. Пора бы уже это признать. Ведь это правда, в конце концов. Я бы никогда не сказал ему этого, глядя в глаза; его самомнение и так слишком велико.  
  
То есть...  
  
Полагаю, теперь я уже никогда не смогу сказать эму этого, глядя в глаза, так ведь?  
  
Солнечные отсветы поблескивают на сером бетоне у меня под ногами. Яркие, они как-то уж слишком яростно слепят мне глаза так, что приходится прищуриться. Приложив ладонь ко лбу козырьком, я не спеша осматриваю пространство вокруг себя. Медленно продвигаюсь вперед, с каждым шагом ощущая, как все больше потеют мои ладони и как всё туже стягивает мне грудь.  
  
Почему это так тяжело? Это же всего лишь чертова крыша, Джон.  
  
И все же это тяжело. Каждый следующий шаг - это шорох моей обуви по крупному гравию, это очередной слепящий луч, бьющий по глазам, еще один узел, стягивающий внутренности от страха, в моем животе.  
  
Я должен через это пройти.  
  
Медленно, мучительно медленно скольжу взглядом по невысокой кромке вокруг здания. Это не то самое место. Не то, откуда он прыгнул. Противоположный край здания. Не думаю, что смогу стоять там же, где стоял он. Нет. Я тогда просто рассыплюсь на мелкие осколки.  
  
Сглатываю. От колючего ветра в лицо вкупе с моими расшатанными нервами, во рту вновь пересыхает. Слюна слишком густая и вязкая, руки все еще потеют, а взгляд прикован к горизонту.   
  
Я это сделал.  
  
Выдыхаю. Даже и не заметил, когда успел задержать дыхание. Медленно поворачиваюсь и смотрю туда, откуда пришел. Чтобы порадоваться своему же успеху.  
  
Я помню, как звучал его голос. По телефону, когда он оставил мне свою "записку". Тогда я еще не понимал, что это значит. Почему его голос звучал так... испуганно? И это тот же человек, что гонялся за призрачным серийным убийцей по планетарию, был ранен во время погружения к историческим артефактам, едва не самоубился, съев таблетку с ядом, пока я не нашел его и не спас его беспомощную тушку.  
  
Вновь с трудом сглатываю. И поворачиваюсь на полные 180 градусов, но пока не поднимаю глаз. В этот раз мне потребуется еще больше мужества. Только лишь затем, чтобы посмотреть туда, где он стоял. С этого угла все произошедшее кажется еще реальней.  
  
Сжимаю одновременно кулаки и челюсть. Делаю последнее усилие и поднимаю взгляд на то место.  
  
И когда вижу это, моя челюсть непроизвольно отвисает.  
  
В первую секунду я даже не могу понять, что это. Всего лишь темное пятно посреди белизны, что была тут так долго, что стала уже нормой. Пятно шевелится, почти колышется на ветру.  
  
Шестеренки в моей голове начинают проворачиваться, и взгляд потихоньку проясняется, пока все кусочки мозаики не встают по местам.  
  
Фигура.  
  
Высокая, темная, ее руки сложены в замок за спиной, и лицом она повернута от меня. Мой рот все так же открыт, теперь в горле будто что-то царапается, принося еще больше мучений. Делаю шаг к нему. Моргаю, все еще не веря в то, что вижу. Должно быть, это игра моего воображения. Ну конечно, так и есть! Как, черт возьми, он может быть?..  
  
С силой трясу головой, и моргаю несколько раз. Но фигура никуда не исчезает. И не двигается.  
  
Это реальность.  
  
Я больше не могу верить своим глазам, ведь они говорят мне, что эта фигура прямо передо мной и есть...  
  
Из кармана куртки раздается сигнал входящего смс. Подрагивающими пальцами вытаскиваю телефон. То, что я вижу на экране, заставляет все в моем животе одновременно сжаться и затрепетать от восторга.  
  
_Вскипяти-ка нам чайник. - ШХ_


	21. Косичка

Молли. Ты мне нужна. Очень срочно. Как думаешь, сможешь передвинуть семнадцатилетнего мистера Рилсона на сегодня? Мне нужен образец его волос. И как можно скорее. - ШХ  
  
Оу. Ну, да. То есть, конечно, Шерлок. Я буду здесь сегодня до полседьмого. Успеешь к этому времени? Если нет, то и не проблема, правда. Не знаю, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время... Просто... да. Я буду здесь. Пойду и прямо сейчас его достану. - Молли Х.  
  
Замечательно. Спасибо, Молли. - ШХ  
  
И хватит уже пытаться поправить свою косичку. Она хорошо смотрится. - ШХ  
  
Откуда ты?.. эм. Да, хорошо. Увидимся позже. - Молли Х.


	22. Носки

Ты СНОВА перепутал все мои носки. - ШХ  
  
Что? Меня и рядом с твоей полкой для носков не было, Шерлок. Может, это миссис Хадсон? - ДУ  
  
Только не надо. Она совершенно не способна к тому, что я называю "разнюхивать". Не забывай, кто я, Джон. И я знаю, что это был ты. Нашел что-то интересное? - ШХ  
  
Шерлок. Зачем вообще мне могли понадобиться твои носки? - ДУ  
  
Это бесполезно. Мы начинаем ходить по кругу. Просто признай, что это был ты, и забудем об этом. - ШХ  
  
Но это был не я! - ДУ  
  
Хорошо. Я заставлю тебя признаться в другой день. Когда выясню, что же ты искал. Это не должно оказаться так уж сложно. Особенно если ты один из самых предсказуемых соседей, что у меня когда-либо были. - ШХ  
  
Я единственный сосед, что у тебя был. Все остальные не продержались и недели. Ты должен быть благодарен, что я еще не ушел. - ДУ  
  
Еще не ушел? Это подразумевает, что когда-нибудь ты уйдешь. - ШХ  
  
О, да ради Бога! В последний раз повторяю, что я не уйду! Может, хватит уже настаивать на этом? Я никуда, черт тебя дери, не собираюсь! - ДУ  
  
Зачем тогда намекать на это? В самом деле, Джон, если это твой способ шутить... то мне как-то не смешно. - ШХ  
  
Я сдаюсь. Увидимся позже. - ДУ  
  
Внезапно. Похоже, тебе требуется небольшой релакс. Мне стоит над этим поработать, когда ты вернешься? - ШХ


	23. Легкие (для Brocken-Zodiac, хотя она может уже этого и не помнить)

Легкие. Человеческие легкие. Это так необходимо? - ДУ  
  
Да, необходимо, Джон. Похоже, твои навыки еще при тебе. - ШХ  
  
Звучит так, будто это какой-то тест. Что они делают в холодильнике? - ДУ  
  
Маринуются. - ШХ  
  
Маринуются? Какого черта они маринуются, Шерлок? Зачем? - ДУ  
  
Не относится к делу. Они _просто_ маринуются. Понадобятся для моих опытов позднее. - ШХ  
  
Позднее? Позднее сегодня? Можешь предупредить меня заранее, чтобы я успел уйти куда-нибудь? - ДУ  
  
Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Помогу? Извини... но в чём? - ДУ  
  
Ни в чём, Джон. Глупая идея. Полностью моя вина. Неважно, забудь о том, что я сказал. Все в порядке. - ШХ  
  
Хей, не будь таким обидчивым. Я просто не понимаю, как могу помочь с твоими экспериментами с легкими. Разве что, тебе понадобятся мои экспертные знания в медицине? - ДУ  
  
Экспертные знания? Это вряд ли, Джон. Ты так и не понял, почему мое запястье опухло на прошлой неделе. Опыт. Мне нужен твой медицинский "опыт". - ШХ  
  
Да, я бы подумал, что это лесть, если бы речь не шла о тебе... И я говорил тебе, Шерлок, что твое запястье опухло из-за растянутых связок, когда ты, как обычно, страдал фигней. - ДУ  
  
Я не "страдаю фигней", Джон. Я экспериментирую. Иногда более активно, чем обычно, да, признаю. Так ты поможешь мне или нет? - ШХ  
  
А волшебное слово? - ДУ  
  
Я серьезно, Джон. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя как идиот? Понимаю, что это для тебя что-то вроде "домашнего" поведения, но должен предупредить, что отказываюсь меняться в угоду "сантиментам". - ШХ  
  
Да... Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то решил бы, что это твой странный способ сказать "я люблю тебя". И я имел в виду манеры, Шерлок. Ну, знаешь, "пожалуйста", "спасибо"? Неважно. Я помогу тебе с легкими. Увидимся позже. - ДУ  
  
Странный способ? Я не настолько люблю пошутить, Джон. И уж тем более не так нестандартно. - ШХ  
  
Конечно же, нет. - ДУ  
  
Я люблю тебя. - ШХ  
  
И я тебя люблю, невыносимый ты засранец. - ДУ


	24. Ребёнок

Боже правый, Шерлок, ты уже видел последнее сообщение от клиента на своём сайте? Вот ссылка: [гиперссылка.х] - ДУ  
  
Замечательно! Превосходно! Хорошо, я буду на Бейкер-стрит через пять минут, и мы сможем приступить к расследованию. Мне нужно больше информации об этой миссис Хеймен, Джон. Ответь ей от меня, что я беру её дело, и постарайся выяснить как можно больше подробностей о произошедшем. - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, ты вообще открывал ссылку? Ты ведь в курсе, в чём суть дела, да? - ДУ  
  
Да, Джон. В курсе. В нём есть что-то ещё, на что ты хотел бы обратить моё внимание особо? - ШХ  
  
Ребёнок, Шерлок. Я говорю о ребёнке. Пропавшем посреди Лондона ребёнке, Шерлок. Пропавшем, понятно? Похищенном. - ДУ  
  
Да, Джон. Есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты так часто это повторяешь? - ШХ  
  
Иисусе, Шерлок! Как ты можешь это игнорировать? Маленький, беспомощный, беззащитный малыш кем-то похищен, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Джон, не надо так сильно увязать в этом. Сантименты лишь мешают делу. Когда ты эмоционально вовлечён, ты можешь пострадать больше остальных. Поверь мне. Я должен оставаться непредвзятым, чтобы моя работа не теряла эффективности. Ты должен это понимать. - ШХ  
  
Я понимаю, Шерлок. Правда. Просто... Это же ребёнок. Всё кажется ещё хуже, когда дело касается детей. Они слишком маленькие для всего этого. Слишком беспомощные. - ДУ  
  
И именно поэтому я собираюсь заняться этим делом вплотную. Буду дома в два. - ШХ  
  
Люблю тебя. - ДУ  
  
И я тебя люблю, Джон. - ШХ


	25. Технология

Яправильныйномернабрала? - миссис Х  
  
Миссис Хадсон? Это Джон. - ДУ  
  
Джон!Значит,янабралаправильныйномер,дорогой!Можнотебяпопросить? - миссис Х  
  
Конечно. Чем я могу помочь? - ДУ  
  
Гдездеськнопкапробела? - миссис Х  
  
Хахах, понятно. Попробуйте ноль. Обычно это ещё и пробел. - ДУ  
  
Ох! Спасибо, Джон! Ты спас меня от лишних хлопот! Вообще, я написала потому, что хотела спросить: вы с Шерлоком не хотите по куску фруктового пирога? Понимаешь ли, мне одной оказалось слишком много. Спускайся, я уже упаковала их для вас. - миссис Х  
  
Звучит чудесно, миссис Хадсон. Спасибо. Шерлок сейчас в душе. Я спущусь, когда он выйдет. Иначе он будет долго выяснять, куда я пропал. В последнее время он, похоже, стал замечать, когда меня нет рядом. - ДУ  
  
Душ? Джон, ты упускаешь хорошую возможность немного пошалить. ;) - миссис Х  
  
Вы не смогли найти пробел, но спокойно рисуете смайлики? Я недооценивал вас, миссис Хадсон. - ДУ  
  
Как и многие другие, дорогой. - миссис Х


	26. Свадьба

Скучно. - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, невежливо разговаривать посреди церемонии. К написанию сообщений это тоже относится. - ДУ  
  
Тогда почему ты ответил? - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, прекрати. Это была (безнадёжная) попытка заставить тебя перестать. - ДУ  
  
Тебе тоже скучно. - ШХ  
  
С чего ты это взял? - ДУ  
  
Ты бы не ответил, если бы у тебя не было никаких оправданий. Ты бы просто убрал телефон обратно в карман. - ШХ  
  
И? Есть другие предложения? Нам обоим скучно и, если ты ещё не все объекты изучил, на этом мы и закончим. - ДУ  
  
Ну, я выяснил всю требующуюся мне информацию всего лишь по её свадебному платью. - ШХ  
  
Так мы уходим? - ДУ  
  
Сразу после тебя. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо. Уходи через пять минут после меня. Как я ненавижу делать вид, будто у меня срочный звонок. - ДУ  
  
Я уйду через семь. Пять - слишком предсказуемо. - ШХ  
  
Отлично. Как угодно. Только вдруг случайно не увлекись службой, оставив меня, словно идиота, торчать снаружи. - ДУ  
  
Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не делаю вещей из раздела "идиотов", Джон. Это весьма похоже на нанесение ущерба самому себе. И я обещаю встретиться с тобой снаружи. - ШХ  
  
Договорились. - ДУ  
  
Делаешь вид, что не замечаешь моих подначек? Это что-то новенькое. Я должен провести несколько дополнительных экспериментов, чтобы выяснить причину внезапного изменения в твоем характере, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Я начинаю думать, что остаться на свадебной церемонии до конца было бы не такой уж плохой идеей... - ДУ  
  
Жаль. У меня столько интересных идей, Джон. Идей, как мы могли бы развеять нашу скуку, раз уж решили сбежать с церемонии. - ШХ  
  
Выходи через три минуты. Пять - слишком предсказуемо, а семь - слишком долго. - ДУ


	27. Кровь

Это снова случилось, Джон. Помоги мне, Джон. Ты мне нужен. Ты говорил, что этого больше не повторится. Но оно повторилось. Почему? - ШХ  
  
Я сказал, что не повторится, если ты посидишь какое-то время спокойно, а не будешь скакать по квартире. А еще я сказал, что тебе надо хоть немного поесть. Ты ел? - ДУ  
  
Глупости. Еда не предотвращает кровотечения из носа. Это глупый докторский миф, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Ну, хорошо. Тогда я больше не буду вмешиваться, да? Оставлю тебя самому с этим разбираться. Если ты, конечно, не истечешь кровью до смерти. - ДУ  
  
О, прекрати! Ты же знаешь, мне нужна твоя помощь. Что мне делать? Зажимание носа не особо помогает. - ШХ  
  
Похоже, это не царапина, а сосуд у тебя в носу лопнул. Не болит? - ДУ  
  
Нет. Только легкое головокружение и скука. - ШХ  
  
Опять эта чертова скука... А легкое головокружение - это следствие недоедания и дополнительной нагрузки на мозг, так как повреждение сосудов влияет на кровяное давление. Тебе нужно успокоиться, сесть и не двигаться, держа поблизости бумажные носовые платки, и СЪЕСТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ. Я буду дома через два часа. И хочу увидеть грязную посуду около раковины. Грязную от ЕДЫ, а не от остатков твоих экспериментов. Понял? - ДУ  
  
Да, сэр. - ШХ  
  
Что? - ДУ  
  
Ничего. Надеялся немного развеять скуку, реагируя так, будто мы в армии, и ты мой начальник. Не помогло. Но я обещаю что-нибудь съесть. - ШХ  
  
Правда? Если тебе хочется поиграть в ролевые игры, то стоит только попросить, Шерлок. Никогда не думал, что ты способен на что-то подобное. И, хорошо, сделай себе высококалорийный обед. Побольше углеводов: макароны, хлеб, картофель - тому подобное. И мне не важно, как много продуктов ты изведешь, тебе нужно поесть. О'кей? - ДУ  
  
Даже не знаю, нравишься ли ты мне больше как доктор или как солдат. - ШХ  
  
Пообещай мне поесть. И отдохнуть. (И никаких больше жалоб на то, что тебе не нравятся трубочки) Тогда я с легкостью могу быть и тем, и другим. Обоими. - ДУ  
  
Обоими. Обоими - это хорошо. - ШХ


	28. Вмешательство

Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джоонн. - ШХ  
  
ДЖОН. - ШХ  
  
ДЖОООНН. - ШХ  
  
ДЖЖЖОООАААНННН. - ШХ  
  
Да, Шерлок? У меня был пациент. И какого черта ты пишешь мое имя таким образом? - ДУ  
  
Я люблю тебя. - ШХ  
  
И я тебя люблю, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Это все? Ты помешал моей работе. (Снова) - ДУ  
  
Извини. Больше не буду. - ШХ  
  
Нет, все в порядке. Это приятное вмешательство. Я по тебе скучаю. - ДУ  
  
Правда, Джон? Ты же видел меня пять часов назад. - ШХ  
  
Совершенно нормально скучать по кому-то даже после столь короткого периода разлуки. - ДУ  
  
Точно? - ШХ  
  
Да. - ДУ  
  
Тогда я тоже по тебе скучаю. - ШХ


	29. Занят

Ты уверен, что осталась только пряжка от ремня? - ШХ  
  
Да, вполне уверен, Шерлок. Он умер по крайней мере три часа назад. Лежит полностью обнаженный, лишь пряжка на груди. Хочешь, пришлю тебе фото? - ГЛ  
  
Это что, шпилька в сторону моей сексуальности, Лестрейд? Я не поклонник низкопробного юмора. Как ты прекрасно знаешь. - ШХ  
  
Только когда речь о тебе, если уж на то пошло. А в остальных случаях, ты более чем рад использовать его направо и налево. - ГЛ  
  
Эта беседа утратила отношение к делу. Таким образом, я собираюсь ее завершить. - ШХ  
  
Ну, хорошо. Тогда просто передай сообщение Джону, ладно? Скажи ему, что я приглашаю его сегодня вечером выпить в баре. Мне нужно обсудить с ним кое-что. - ГЛ  
  
Если это попытка заставить меня ревновать, Лестрейд, то она провалилась. Я передам ему, но не думай, что это может войти в привычку. - ШХ  
  
Заметано. Никаких больше передач посланий, попыток вызвать ревность или "шпилек в сторону сексуальности". Боже, парень, мне уже и повеселиться нельзя? - ГЛ  
  
Не в том случае, когда ты тратишь время того, кто и так очень ЗАНЯТ чем-то важным и необходимым для их общего расследования. - ШХ  
  
Не волнуйся, Шерлок. Я не пытаюсь украсть у тебя Джона. Мне как-то не улыбается проверять остроту твоих зубов. О расследовании мы поговорим немного позже. - ГЛ  
  
Безусловно. - ШХ


	30. Воздушно-пузырчатая пленка (для NeoCosplayCat626)

\- Мне все еще скучно...  
  
Джон проигнорировал нытье детектива и таинственно ухмыльнулся, продолжая накручивать слой за слоем, все больше и больше, туже и туже, длинный и довольно широкий моток пузырчатой пленки вокруг Шерлока. Она крепко удерживала руки Шерлока вдоль его тела, предотвращая тем самым любую возможность освободиться самостоятельно. К сожалению, рот детектива она не захватывала. Что означало, что Холмс все еще _способен_ говорить.  
  
\- Да, Джон. Это так. Но я имел в виду новое расследование. Какое-нибудь запутанное дело. Тяжелую и захватывающую работу для моего мозга. Убийство, похищение, суицид. Загадки, числа, что-нибудь, что требует напряженной умственной деятельности, - перечислил он, стиснув зубы. - А не онемевшие конечности и пугающий своим поведением сосед.  
  
А Джон был занят тем, чтобы большой кусок пленки, чей край он сейчас держал в зубах, оставался на месте и никуда не смещался.  
  
\- Да, но мы уже выяшнили, что на данный момент нет ни одного "штоящего" дела... - ненадолго замолчав, он вытащил пленку изо рта и закрепил ее на Шерлоке. - А у меня нет _абсолютно_ никакого желания возвращать тебе твой пистолет.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
  
\- Но я уже давным давно не стрелял по стенам, Джон.  
  
\- Да, это так, Шерлок. Но ты чуть не подстрелил меня!  
  
\- Да ну. Ты вел себя как настоящий идиот. И я не целился именно в тебя. Ты вошел невовремя. Просто выбрал для этого неподходящий момент, - Шерлок попытался пожать плечами, но обнаружил, что прямо сейчас подобный нехитрый трюк выполнить несколько сложновато.  
  
Джон лишь покачал головой в ответ.  
  
\- О, да ради Бога! Как именно это должно помочь мне избавиться от скуки? - внезапно воскликнул Шерлок, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение. Он принялся вертеться и извиваться, демонстрируя то, как именно он не рад своему нынешнему положению. Довольно по-детски, надо заметить.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я не обещал, что это поможет тебе избавиться от скуки. Я сказал, "у меня есть идея", - усмехнулся Джон, после чего в последний раз обошел Шерлока и закрепил край пленки прямо у того на груди.  
  
\- Хорошо. И что теперь? - вздохнул Шерлок, закатив глаза и испытующе посмотрев на своего соседа.  
  
\- Теперь мы будем ждать, - отступив на шаг назад, Джон присел на ручку своего кресла и, сложив руки на груди, принялся осматривать творение рук своих, практически не пряча веселых чертей, пляшущих у него в глазах.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что позволил тебе сделать это со мной... - прошипел Шерлок сквозь зубы не хуже настоящей змеи. - Глупец. Какой же глупец!  
  
\- Поверь, я тоже не ожидал, - вдруг поднявшись на ноги, Джон направился на кухню.  
  
\- Куда это ты? - нахмурился Шерлок.  
  
\- Заварить чай. Тебе сделать? - спросил Джон, выглянув в гостиную и посмотрев на детектива: руки крепко примотаны к телу, сам застыл посреди комнаты, словно библейская жена Лота, превратившаяся в соляной столб. Джон расщедрился на сочувствующий взгляд. - А. Видимо, нет?  
  
Кашлянув, он вновь скрылся на кухне.  
  
\- Ты получаешь от этого какое-то извращенное удовольствие, Джон? Связав меня? - громко спросил Шерлок.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Подождав немного ответа, он так ничего и не получил.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
И опять ничего.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
Все та же тишина. Нетерпение Шерлока росло в геометрической прогрессии. Его руки затекли и начали болеть, а все тело устало от невозможности двигаться.  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что вы любитель связываний, доктор Уотсон! - прокричал Шерлок.  
  
И вновь ответом ему была тишина.  
  
\- Ррр! Это просто смешно! Как, черт подери, я должен... мммфф!  
  
Одним молниеносным рывком Джон выскочил из кухни и наклеил большой кусок липкой ленты прямо на чрезмерно болтливый рот Шерлока, лишая его возможности возмущаться вслух.  
  
\- Наконец-то. Боже благослови, так намного лучше! - воскликнул Джон. Шерлок уставился на него неверящим в такую наглость взглядом.  
  
\- О, и не смотри на меня так. Щенячьи глазки - это для детей, Шерлок. На меня они не подействуют, - выгнул Джон бровь, после чего коротко поцеловал Шерлока в губы прямо сквозь ленту. - Не тогда, когда ты делаешь это специально, - отодвинувшись на расстояние в пару дюймов от лица Шерлока, Джон широко усмехнулся. Шерлок лишь разочарованно простонал в ответ потянувшись навстречу Джону, желая продлить поцелуй, пускай даже и сквозь ленту. Но Джон уже успел отойти, лишая Шерлока подобной возможности, и вновь скрылся на кухне. На этот раз, судя по звукам, он, похоже, действительно принялся заваривать чай.  
  
Слишком химический запах скотча прямо под чувствительным носом Шерлока раздражал еще сильнее. Внезапно во внутреннем кармане его пиджака завибрировал телефон. Это был рингтон Лестрейда.  
  
Дело!  
  
Шерлок дернулся было к стулу, на котором висел его пиджак, чтобы ответить на звонок, но пленка не позволила ему сдвинуться с места. Осознав, в каким именно положении оказался, он смог лишь бессильно замычать сквозь липкую ленту.  
  
-Жжжннн!  
  
А Джон продолжил готовить чай на кухне.


	31. Общественный транспорт

Вот поэтому я и езжу только на такси. - ШХ  
  
Или ходишь пешком. - ДУ  
  
Или хожу пешком, да. Это просто ужасно. - ШХ  
  
Что не так, Шерлок? Ты просто едешь на автобусе. Что, старушки с сиреневыми волосами уже перемыли тебе все косточки? Или какие-то подростки закидали тебя бумажными шариками? - ДУ  
  
Не будь таким черствым, Джон. Я говорю, что это ужасно потому, что мне приходится иметь дело с идиотами в их естественной среде обитания. Средних лет мужчина без определенного места жительства и работы только что спросил свою неверную и равнодушную к нему подружку о том, что будет, если нажать одновременно все кнопки "Стоп" в автобусе. Я едва ли могу винить ее в неверности. Он почти так же туп, как Андерсон. - ШХ  
  
Я бы предложил тебе "лечение" от подобного "ужасного" эксперимента. Но ты и так этим занят. - ДУ  
  
Что? Применить к ним дедукцию? Уже, Джон. Я уже применил ее к пяти любителям порно (двое из них женщины), трем безработным "романистам", неуверенной в себе брокерше, которая впала в депрессию после известия о том, что ее любимец детства - волнистый попугай - умер (его звали Рэкс, если тебе интересно), четырем матерям-одиночкам (все побледнели), одной беременной девочке-подростку, которая слишком старается сохранить в секрете свое положение, но, к несчастью для нее, я с легкостью выяснил это всего лишь по ее позе (она лишь на третьей неделе, но стоит так, что ее спина вечно болит, будто она уже на восьмом месяце - типичный признак первой беременности. Она слишком старается), двоих недавно бросивших курить (очень жаль) и одну девочку, у которой такие же психосоматические проблемы, что и у тебя, Джон. Только у нее не хромота, а больное запястье. Вот. Теперь мне скучно. - ШХ  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, это заняло какое-то время. Где ты примерно? - ДУ  
  
Только что проехали Бартс. Я буду дома даже раньше, чем рассчитывал. К счастью. - ШХ  
  
Ну вот, дедукция в действии. Чайник только что вскипел. Хочешь чашку чая? - ДУ  
  
Это было бы просто замечательно, Джон. Спасибо. Кроме того, у меня есть к тебе предложение. - ШХ  
  
Да? - ДУ  
  
В следующий раз, когда мне придется передвигаться на автобусе или любом другом подобном транспорте, я требую, чтобы ты отправился со мной. Тогда мне не будет так скучно. А если будет, то рядом будет человек, которому я смогу рассказать все лично, а не тратить кучу времени на смски, как сейчас. - ШХ  
  
То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что в следующий раз предпочтешь мою компанию? - ДУ  
  
Я всегда предпочитаю твою компанию, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Сегодня я положу два кусочка сахара в твой чай. :) - ДУ


	32. Ссора (для paisley15)

Предупреждение: это преслеш. Взаимное влечение присутствует, но и только. Просто, чтобы избежать недопониманий.  


***

  
  
Шерлок Хренов Холмс, где ты? Мы же договорились встретиться два часа назад! Здесь чертовски холодно! - ДУ  
  
Сколько бранных выражений, Джон. Все в порядке? - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, прекрати пытаться увильнуть от объяснений. Где тебя, черт подери, носит, что ты до сих пор не пришел? - ДУ  
  
Ты действительно зол, Джон? Я понимаю, что иногда бываю весьма раздражающим. Но я не вижу, из-за чего сейчас так сердиться. - ШХ  
  
О, так ты не понимаешь? Хорошо. Нет, просто замечательно, Шерлок. Я даже понимаю, о чем ты. То есть, с чего бы мне сердиться, изображая из себя твою верную собачонку, с красиво выведенной надписью "Счастливчик" на жетоне на своем же ошейнике?! - ДУ  
  
Ну, правда, Джон. Это сравнение слишком уж притянуто за уши. Да и для "счастливчика" понадобится очень большой жетон. Если такие вообще есть. - ШХ  
  
Ты иногда бываешь таким засранцем, знаешь? Погоди. Конечно же, ты это знаешь. Знаешь и не собираешься шевельнуть даже пальцем, чтобы это исправить. Очень не хорошо, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Ты действительно зол на меня, Джон? - ШХ  
  
Да, Шерлок, зол. Потому что я торчу в этой дурацкой телефонной будке уже два с половиной часа, у меня отмерзли ноги по самые щиколотки, я не чувствую свои нос и уши, а пальцы уже давно стали синего цвета. И все это я терплю ради тебя, Шерлок. Никого больше. Только тебя. - ДУ  
  
Теплые носки, шарф, шапка, перчатки. Всего делов-то. И - я знаю, Джон. Я в курсе, почему ты это делаешь. - ШХ  
  
Нет, не думаю, что в курсе, Шерлок. Недавно ты попросил меня сбегать в магазин, потому что тебе внезапно понадобились зубочистки. Один лишь Бог знает, какого черта они тебе понадобились, но я все равно поднялся и отправился за ними. Вчера ты сказал, что у нас закончились бумажные полотенца, а туалетная бумага тебе "не подойдет", так что я вновь отправился за полотенцами для тебя. Этой ночью, или точнее будет сказать утром, ты разбудил меня без двадцати четыре потому, что ты был голоден, а тостер почему-то не работал. Так что я выбрался из своей постели, включил электричество и помог тебе сделать тосты. В три-сорок утра. А сейчас я стою в телефонной будке посреди Лондона (еще немного и я буду того же цвета, что и она) и пишу тебе гневные смски потому, что ты снова попросил меня сделать это для тебя. Только на этот раз все намного хуже, потому что ты не выполнил свою часть нашей договоренности. Главную ее часть. Так что уж извини, если я несколько тобой недоволен, Шерлок. Боже помоги нам всем, если я когда-нибудь тебе откажу, да? - ДУ  
  
Мне нечего ответить на твое послание, Джон. Потому что оно не требует ответа, кроме, разве что, того, что я должен тебе извинение. И очень большое. Но могу я спросить, больше для меня лично, чем для чего-либо еще, почему ты никогда не говорил мне нет, Джон? - ШХ  
  
Это что-то вроде теста? - ДУ  
  
Нет, никаких тестов. Мне просто интересно, Джон. Почему ты ни разу не сказал "отвали и сам купи себе бумажных полотенец, Шерлок", сжав при этом челюсть, как обычно делаешь, когда чем-то недоволен. - ШХ  
  
Потому что это надо делать. Тебе нужны вещи - я приношу их тебе. Тебе нужна еда - я кормлю тебя. Тебе нужна компания - я говорю с тобой. Тебе нужно одиночество - и я иду заниматься своими делами. Тебе нужно как-то развеять скуку - я развлекаю тебя, как могу. (НИКАКОГО БОЛЬШЕ КЛЮЭДО) - ДУ  
  
Да, Джон, все так. Но ПОЧЕМУ? - ШХ  
  
Тебе обязательно прямо сейчас об этом говорить? - ДУ  
  
Да. - ШХ  
  
Потому что мне нужен друг, а ты даришь мне уверенность в том, что я больше никогда не буду одинок. Вот почему. - ДУ  
  
Однако, прямо сейчас так же растет и моя уверенность в том, что я могу навсегда потерять чувствительность в моих БОЛЬШИХ ПАЛЬЦАХ НА НОГАХ. Мог бы ты поторопиться, пожалуйста? - ДУ  
  
Я стою прямо за тобой, Джон. Как и всегда. - ШХ


	33. Костюмы (для NeoCosplayCat626)

Что было в той коробке, что ты принес утром? - ШХ  
  
Новые костюмы для нас обоих. А что? - ДУ  
  
Костюмы? - ШХ  
  
Да, Шерлок. Есть идеи на этот счет? Или мне надо объяснить тебе, что это такое? - ДУ  
  
Нет-нет. Я прекрасно знаю, зачем нам прислали эти костюмы. Лестрейд писал тебе ранее, сообщая, что Фрейзер - наш главный подозреваемый - приглашен на какую-то вечеринку... завтра вечером. Это будет пятница... Что значит, что она будет связана с его работой. Офисная вечеринка или что-то вроде. Однако, чтоб ты знал, новые костюмы для подобных выходов означают, что намечается нечто более официальное, чем простая офисная вечеринка. Званый ужин, может? Или даже бал? - ШХ  
  
Как и всегда, я просто поражен тобой. Да, он приглашен завтра вечером на вечеринку. Не было никаких уточнений о званом ужине или бале. Лестрейд сказал "крайне официальная". Кстати, он мог специально так сказать, чтобы выставить нас полными идиотами... снова. Нам нужно будет проследить за Фрейзером и выяснить, с кем он там хочет встретиться. Но ты и так это знаешь. - ДУ  
  
Да, знаю. И что значит, чтобы выставить нас полными идиотами? - ШХ  
  
О, я забыл. Ты, видимо, уже удалил со своего жесткого диска тот инцидент в отеле... И кстати, Шерлок, знаешь, мне тут стало интересно... где это тебя черти носят? - ДУ  
  
Я в Бартсе. Молли достала для меня результаты лабораторных исследований по самоубийству Сендлера. Я говорил тебе, что это был сын-подросток... "папина головная боль". И я наткнулся на кое-что, что сделает того, с кем Фрейзер встретится на том вечере, очень важной составляющей в нашем деле. Если это брюнетка, то дело раскрыто. - ШХ  
  
Правда? Так быстро? Вообще-то, я удивлен, что ты вообще за него взялся. Оно тянет где-то на пять из десяти по моей личной шкале. - ДУ  
  
В нем был потенциал. И с каких это пор твоя "шкала" оценивает мои дела? - ШХ  
  
Ну, я признаю, мне пришлось пересмотреть некоторые аспекты в моей шкале. И я очень рад, что, по крайней мере, ты не скучаешь. :) - ДУ  
  
Правда, Джон, смайлики - это не твое. Начинает казаться, будто взрослый человек хочет быть больше похож на ребенка. Что странно. - ШХ  
  
Заткнись, иначе я случайно сделаю намеренную ошибку в твоих логических выкладках, когда буду писать о деле Сендлера. - ДУ  
  
Твой блог никто не читает, Джон. Ты должен был бы уже это понять. - ШХ  
  
А ты должен был бы понять, что это всего лишь сломанный счетчик просмотров. Во сколько ты сегодня вернешься? Тебе нужно примерить твой костюм, чтобы, если потребуются какие-то переделки, я смог отправить его обратно, и его успели бы принести до завтрашнего вечера. - ДУ  
  
Ты никогда не принимаешь очевидных вещей, так? Да брось, никто его не читает. А ты просто хочешь увидеть меня в еще более шикарном виде, чем обычно, так ведь? Тебя просто непередаваемо просто читать, Джон, даже между строк. - ШХ  
  
Конечно же, хочу. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять это, Шерлок. - ДУ


	34. Фотография (вновь для Neo)

Объясни. - ДУ  
  
Что я теперь сделал? - ШХ  
  
Что ж, может, стоит начать с пальцев в замороженном зеленом горошке или лучше с (я могу только предполагать, что это ушные мочки) в банке для мармелада? - ДУ  
  
А как еще мне их консервировать? Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я оставил их разлагаться на конечные составляющие свисающими с потолка? Думаю, что нет. - ШХ  
  
Я пытался шутить, Шерлок. На этот раз это не касается кухни. (Хотя, я все же надеюсь, что ты оставил мой джем нетронутым.) Это насчет моего блога, вообще-то. Или точнее насчет фотографии, что ты вчера туда кинул. - ДУ  
  
А что не так с фотографией? Мне она нравится. Я считаю, что ее можно описать словом "милая". - ШХ  
  
Может, но это было так уж необходимо? - ДУ  
  
Абсолютно. Твои обожаемые фанаты имеют право знать, какой ты в реальной жизни. - ШХ  
  
Что ж, может, тогда мне тоже стоит сделать то же самое для твоих "обожаемых фанатов", Шерлок? Да? - ДУ  
  
Да пожалуйста. Только где ты собрался добыть фотографию, где я сплю? Ты же знаешь, что сплю я мало и нерегулярно. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо, договорились. Мне не достать тебя спящего, но я сделаю другое. Даже лучше. - ДУ  
  
Просто помни, что я доктор. Снотворное еще никто не отменял. - ДУ  
  
И тебе еще ни разу не удалось его мне подсунуть. Я знаю, что ты пытался. Тебя даже проще читать, когда ты стараешься что-то утаить. Как и большинство людей. - ШХ  
  
Разве? Ну, хорошо, вместе с добычей фотографии, я докажу тебе, что твоя теория ошибочна. - ДУ  
  
Жду с нетерпением, Джон. Сообщи мне потом, когда решишь сдаться. - ШХ


	35. Теплостойкий (для Broken-Zodiac)

Джон, где твой Браунинг? - ШХ  
  
Я не знаю, Шерлок. А где мой Браунинг? Я думал, что он в верхнем ящике моего комода. - ДУ  
  
Ты его перенес. Не заставляй меня заниматься обыском. - ШХ  
  
Потому что ты и так знаешь, что я это сделаю. - ШХ  
  
Последний раз я его доставал на прошлой неделе, мы занимались делом Кроуфорда. И я бы предпочел, чтобы твой "обыск" не коснулся моей комнаты, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
С чего это, Джон? Есть, что скрывать? Он мне нужен. Очень срочно. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо, я понимаю, что он вполне может тебе зачем-то понадобиться, но позволь мне заняться его поисками самому, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Ты что-то от меня прячешь. Ты же в курсе, что я обязательно выясню, что именно? Даже без необходимости обыска. - ШХ  
  
Даже не сомневаюсь, что ты уже над этим работаешь... - ДУ  
  
О, да. Я уже знаю, что это подарок для меня. Хотя повод для него я пока не определил. Но я выясню, подожди немного. - ШХ  
  
С тобой и вправду даже и пытаться не стоит быть хоть немного романтичным, да? Где же твой собственный пистолет, Шерлок? - ДУ  
  
Я разобрал его, конечно же. - ШХ  
  
Что? Зачем? - ДУ  
  
Потому что я тестирую температурную сопротивляемость ствола. Я тебе об этом уже говорил. Ну правда, Джон, тебе и в самом деле стоило бы заняться тренировкой своей памяти. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо, хорошо, я понял. Я поищу свой. - ДУ  
  
Поторопись, Джон. И еще вопрос: где ты хранишь пули? - ШХ  
  
Ты серьезно? У тебя голова хорошо работает? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты ее потерял. - ДУ  
  
У тебя уже намного лучше получается прятать вещи от меня. Но тебе нужно поторопиться, я не могу уйти с кухни. - ШХ  
  
Боже. Почему? - ДУ  
  
У меня опасный эксперимент в разгаре прямо посреди кухни. Если я слишком резко дернусь, моя температура поднимется, и не будет больше нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Мне нужны пули. - ШХ  
  
Температура?! Шерлок, что ты там творишь?! - ДУ  
  
Тестирую тепловую сопротивляемость твоего пистолета, и сравниваю показатели с другим, который разработал сам, взяв за основу температуру тела носителя. На самом деле, это поразительно. Пистолет начинает стрелять только когда ручка нагревается до 37 градусов. Если выше - материал саморазрушается. Мне нужны пули, чтобы закончить эксперимент. - ШХ  
  
Я даже не знаю, восхищаться или ужасаться этому. Пули в ящике над микроволновкой. - ДУ  
  
Хорошо. Кухня. Это удобно. - ШХ  
  
**\- Позже -**   
  
Ты будешь рад узнать, что эксперимент прошел удачно, и Бейкер-стрит все еще на месте. - ШХ  
  
Хотя рукавицы для духовки этого не пережили. - ШХ  
  
Лучше уж рукавицы, чем ты, Шерлок. Кстати, я буду доме через десять минут. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не устроил на кухне жуткий бардак. - ДУ  
  
Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под "жутким бардаком", Джон. - ШХ  
  
Боже... - ДУ  
  
Я могу видеть пол, если тебе от этого станет легче. - ШХ  
  
Во всяком случае, его часть. - ШХ


	36. Бакалейная лавка

Шерлок, ты все еще занят идентификацией тех клеток? Я только что вошел в магазин и обнаружил, что оставил список покупок дома. Можешь написать мне, что в том списке, пожалуйста? - ДУ  
  
Конечно, Джон. С удовольствием. - ШХ  
  
Не могу определить, сарказм это или нет... - ДУ  
  
1\. Молоко (предсказуемо)  
2\. Хлеб (кхм, еще?)  
3\. Фрукты (скука)  
4\. Мексиканская овощная смесь (Снова?!)  
5\. Кубики льда (ты действительно так ленив, чтобы сделать их самостоятельно, Джон?)  
6\. Туалетная бумага (фу...)  
7\. Сигареты для Шерлока  
8\. Полировка для черепа (я уверен, что такая существует; проверь задние полки)  
9\. Шнурки для ботинок (предмет первой необходимости, и они ДОЛЖНЫ быть зелеными)  
10\. Много-много свечей (тоже обязательно)  
11\. Клейкая лента  
12\. Ментос (или любые другие мятные леденцы)  
13\. Диетическая кола (или любая другая кола)  
14\. Уксус (можно солодовый)  
15\. Бикарбонат натрия (пищевая сода, если ты не понял, Джон)  
16\. Семнадцать лейкопластырей  
17\. Темный шоколад (очень важно)  
18\. Сливки (желательно, взбитые)  
19\. Зефирки (желательно, маленькие)  
20\. Шампунь (я заметил, что он закончился)  
Это все. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо, Шерлок. Учитывая, что я ЗНАЮ, что НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ мой список состоял всего из шести пунктов... Я пробегусь по твоей версии и внесу свои замечания или изменения, договорились?  
1\. Да, молоко всегда нужно, поэтому я покупаю его регулярно.  
2\. Хлеб. Смотри пункт выше.  
3\. Фрукты полезны для здоровья, Шерлок.  
4\. Да, снова. Ее легко и быстро готовить, и она хорошо насыщает. Мне она нравится.  
5\. Да, лень.  
6\. Она закончилась. У тебя есть другие предложения?  
7\. НЕТ.  
8\. Такой не существует.  
9\. Как скажешь.  
10\. Я куплю ЧЕТЫРЕ.  
11\. Я бы спросил для чего, но боюсь твоего ответа.  
12\. Ну, если надо.  
13\. Хорошо. НО ТОЛЬКО ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ СМЕШИВАТЬ ЕЕ С ПРЕДЫДУЩИМ ПУНКТОМ.  
14\. Он и так стоит в буфете. Ты бы знал это, если бы хоть иногда отрывал свою задницу от дивана и занимался домом.  
15\. Ни за что. Нам это не нужно. И я не верю, что ты не попытаешься смешать ее с предыдущим пунктом. Попроси у миссис Хадсон, если она тебе так сильно нужна.  
16\. Именно семнадцать?  
17\. Звучит неплохо.  
18\. Тоже звучит неплохо, особенно если смешать с предыдущим.  
19\. Мы делаем горячий шоколад или что-то в этом роде?  
20\. Какой-то определенной марки?  
\- ДУ  
  
Мне очень не нравится, когда ты меняешь мои планы за меня, Джон. Некоторые из этих вещей необходимы мне по нескольким одинаково важным причинам. - ШХ  
  
Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти и купить их самостоятельно? Принесу тебе свечи и полироль для черепа в следующий раз.  
И это приказ. ;) - ДУ  
  
Это... Это?.. Хм...  
И нет, отвечая на твой вопрос, скажу, что мы не делаем горячий шоколад, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Да? Теперь я заинтригован. - ДУ  
  
Давно пора. Это значит, что мой план начинает работать. И, похоже, его результаты будут именно такими, как я ожидаю. - ШХ  
  
План? - ДУ  
  
Тихо. Ты все узнаешь чуть позже. Всему свое время, мой дорогой Уотсон. - ШХ


	37. Фотография (часть 2)

[картинка.х] - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, что это? - ДУ  
  
Фотография, Джон. Меня. - ШХ  
  
Да, я заметил. Но для чего? - ДУ  
  
Разве ты не хотел ее сделать? Я тут пересматривал нашу давнишнюю переписку, в которой ты грозился взять "реванш" за инцидент с фотографией в твоем блоге. И прислал тебе одну, раз уж ты сам оказался не в состоянии достать ее самостоятельно. - ШХ  
  
О, ну, спасибо большое, Шерлок. Твое внимание к моим неспособностям действительно заставляет чувствовать себя особенным. Спасибо. - ДУ  
  
Сарказм - низшая форма остроумия, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, весь смысл этой фотографии заключается в том, чтобы раздобыть ее самостоятельно. То, что я еще этого не сделал, не значит, что я сдался, или что я "неспособен" на это. - ДУ  
  
То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что находишься все еще в процессе ее получения? - ШХ  
  
Вообще-то, нет. У меня уже есть одна. Собственно говоря, я раздобыл е как раз этим утром. Хочешь посмотреть? - ДУ  
  
... - ШХ  
  
[картинка.х] Мне она больше нравится, кстати. ;) - ДУ  
  
Джон! Она НЕ ДОЛЖНА попасть в твой блог! - ШХ  
  
Почему нет? Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы! - ДУ  
  
Вот поэтому я и не пускаю тебя в ванную, пока сам принимаю душ! - ШХ  
  
Но моя зубная щетка осталась там! Я увидел возможность для своего "реванша" и воспользовался ею. И мы оба в курсе, что это ложь. - ДУ  
  
Что ложь? - ШХ  
  
Что ты не пускаешь меня в ванную, пока принимаешь душ. - ДУ  
  
Но это правда, Джон! - ШХ  
  
Ну, тогда ты забыл об исключении. Да, мне не разрешено заходить в ванную, пока ты принимаешь душ, но ты забыл упомянуть, что мне РАЗРЕШЕНО заходить в ВАННУ, пока ты принимаешь душ. ;) - ДУ  
  
Это было лишь однажды, Джон. Едва ли можно назвать исключением к правилу то, что случилось лишь однажды. - ШХ  
  
А жаль. Я бы хотел, чтобы это стало исключением... - ДУ  
  
Еще бы ты не хотел. - ШХ  
  
О, только не притворяйся, что сам не хочешь! Я там был, когда все случилось, Шерлок. И видел твою реакцию. В отличии от тебя, я не могу удалять что-либо из своего мозга. Воспоминания о том душе все еще со мной. - ДУ  
  
Они и со мной, Джон. Ты прав, я могу удалять воспоминания. Но я не могу удалить тебя. - ШХ  
  
Оу, как это мило с твоей стороны, Шерлок... Иисусе, ты в порядке? - ДУ  
  
Не будь ребенком, Джон. Это правда, и я говорю это по своей воле. Похоже, я неспособен удалить тебя или что-либо, связанное с тобой. - ШХ  
  
Я польщен. Великий Шерлок Холмс, способный определить пилота самолета по большому пальцу руки, и вольный выбирать, что оставить, а что удалить из своего гениального мозга, делает исключение специально для меня. Есть предположения, с чего бы? - ДУ  
  
Это не сложно, Джон. Я знаю. - ШХ  
  
Поделись тогда со мной. - ДУ  
  
Тебе так нужно, чтобы я это сказал? - ШХ  
  
Да, нужно. - ДУ  
  
Потому, что ты мой блогер, и я бы без тебя пропал. - ШХ  
  
Другими словами... - ДУ  
  
Да ради Бога, Джон! Я люблю тебя. Это потому, что я тебя люблю. Вот, я сказал. Счастлив? - ШХ  
  
Безмерно. И знаешь что, Шерлок? - ДУ  
  
Что? Не тяни, я хочу начать новый эксперимент. - ШХ  
  
Я тоже тебя люблю. - ДУ


	38. Властелины и Кольца (для paisley15)

Шерлок, как звали жену Грейвса? Лестрейд спрашивал. В конце концов, она может помочь. - ДУ  
  
Галадриэль. - ШХ  
  
Что? Галадриэль Грейвс? - ДУ  
  
Да, Джон. Галадриэль. - ШХ  
  
Это ведь имя эльфийской принцессы из Властелина Колец? - ДУ  
  
Разве? Не заметил. - ШХ  
  
Я так и знал. Так и знал, что еще пожалею об этом. - ДУ  
  
Пожалеешь о чем? - ШХ  
  
О том, что познакомил тебя с этим фэндомом. - ДУ  
  
Фендомом? - ШХ  
  
Да, Шерлок. Группой людей, помешанных на определенном фильме, телешоу, серии книг, музыкальной группе, знаменитости и т.д. - ДУ  
  
О. То есть, я - часть фэндома по ВК? - ШХ  
  
Тот факт, что ты используешь аббревиатуру, - достаточен для доказательства. - ДУ  
  
А, я понял. Что ж, новый фильм мне тоже нравится. "Хоббит", то бишь. И это доказывает лишь то, что я немного отвлекся от своей обычной скуки. А у тебя есть эти книги, Джон? - ШХ  
  
Вроде были. И, кстати, это хорошо. Миссис Хадсон будет только рада. Думаю, мне стоит даже поощрить тебя за то, что ты не портил, как обычно, стены в нашей квартире. - ДУ  
  
Спасибо, мистер Беггинс. - ШХ  
  
Мистер Беггинс? Что? - ДУ  
  
О, ничего, Джон. Я просто только что понял, что ты очень похож на актера, играющего Бильбо Беггинса. - ШХ  
  
...Полагаю, между нами, и вправду, есть некоторое сходство... - ДУ  
  
О, не стоит так смущаться, Джон. Лично я думаю, что он довольно мил. - ШХ  
  
Мил? Это что, соревнования? - ДУ  
  
Тебе всего лишь надо немного отрастить волосы - и будешь вылитый он, Джон! И нет, это не соревнования. Мой блогер. Мой доктор. Мой Джон. навсегда. - ШХ  
  
Не дождешься. И хорошо, потому что ты мой детектив. Мой умник. Моя заноза в заднице. Так ведь? ;) - ДУ  
  
Я бы не стал сравнивать то, что периодически бывает в твоей заднице, "занозой", Джон. - ШХ  
  
Нет, ты не так понял... Шерлок. Проехали. Я найду тебе ту книгу, когда вернусь домой. Так и какое же имя у жены Грейвса? Лестрейд уже теряет терпение. - ДУ  
  
Когда это он был терпеливым? Иногда он напоминает мне одного весьма раздражающего маленького уродца. Мне стоит начать называть его Горлумом. Ее имя - Анабелла. - ШХ  
  
Не трогай Горлума, Шерлок! - ДУ  
  
Я знал, что ты точно так же "помешан", как и я Джон. Может, устроим видеомарафон по ВК, когда ты вернешься? - ШХ  
  
Если тебе так хочется. - ДУ  
  
Хочется. Очень даже. - ШХ  
  
Только постарайся в этот раз не занять собой весь диван, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Обещаю. Хотя, мы оба спокойно могли бы разместиться на нем со всеми удобствами. Надо лишь выбрать верную позу. - ШХ  
  
То есть, ты предлагаешь свернуться калачиком в объятиях друг друга? Хаха. Дурак ты. Не нужно столько времени ходить вокруг да около, Шерлок. На самом деле, тебе вообще ничего не нужно говорить. Это как с поцелуями. Ты просто делаешь это. - ДУ  
  
Хорошо. Я запомню это на будущее, Джон. Но не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. Позже ты можешь пожалеть о том, что разрешил мне целовать тебя без предупреждения. ;) - ШХ  
  
Ты умеешь ставить смайлики! - ДУ  
  
Да, хоббитц, мы умеем. Ты впечатлен нами, хоббитц? - ШХ  
  
... Я могу пожалеть о многих вещах. - ДУ


	39. Котята

Джон! Джон, что это?! Помоги, Джон! Они мяучат. Мне это не нравится. Избавься от них, Джон! - ШХ  
  
Шерлок, успокойся. Это просто котята. Кошачьи дети. Они тебя не обидят, разве что ты их не спровоцируешь... О, Иисусе, ну, конечно же, ты их спровоцировал, Шерлок чертов Холмс! Ладно, хорошо. Просто оставь их в покое, и они от тебя отстанут. - ДУ  
  
Почему они вообще здесь, Джон? Ай! Один только что потерся своей головой о мою лодыжку, Джон! Джон! - ШХ  
  
Прекратить панику, Шерлок! Они практически безобидны. С тобой все будет хорошо. Я присматриваю за ними по просьбе Лестрейда: он купил их своим мальчикам на Рождество, но в конце этой недели они все уезжаю на выходные в другой город. Поэтому я и предложил ему пока приглядеть за котятами. - ДУ  
  
Как Лестрейд мог так поступить? - ШХ  
  
Не беспокойся, Шерлок. Пока его не будет, главным назначен Диммок. А вот попадутся за это время тебе интересные дела или нет - это уже другой вопрос... - ДУ  
  
Нет, Джон, я не об этом. Как Лестрейд мог спихнуть этих... существ на тебя? На меня! - ШХ  
  
Заткнись, Шерлок. Это всего лишь котята. Я буду дома меньше, чем через час. - ДУ  
  
Хорошо, отлично. Но не вини меня, если один из них вдруг исчезнет. На них очень удобно проводить какие-нибудь опыты. - ШХ  
  
Шерлок! - ДУ


	40. Татуировка

Сев на край кровати, Джон натянул на плечи свежую рубашку. Зажмурившись и помотав головой, он попытался изгнать все еще не до конца развеявшуюся дрему из головы. Услышав за спиной возню, он оглянулся через плечо. На второй половине кровати, зарывшись носом в подушку, спал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся. Определенно, вид спящего Шерлока - это нечто уникальное.

Вернувшись к пуговицам на своей рубашке, он отпустил свои мысли в свободное плавание. Но внезапно в его голове возникло кое-что, заставившее его застыть на месте с приоткрытым в удивлении ртом, напрочь забыв о каких-то там пуговицах.

Разве Шерлок сейчас не расследует очередное дело? Как же он допустил то, что случилось прошлой ночью?

Обычно, пока Шерлок был занят расследованием, между ними не происходило ничего интимного. Детектив объяснял это нежеланием "забивать себе мозг сантиментами", которые "не позволяли ему замечать важные вещи".

Джон хотел было повернуться и спросить об этом друга, когда почувствовал, как рубашка с его плеча поползла вниз, и к лопатке прижалось нечто теплое и мягкое. Шерлок перебрался на его сторону кровати, полностью стянул с Джона рубашку у поцеловал его руку в области тату в виде красного креста.

\- Шерлок? - Джон так и остался сидеть со спущенной с плеч рубашкой.

\- Мм? - Шерлок был все еще сонным. Слишком давно спал в последний раз. А в сочетании с посткоитальной расслабленностью сейчас он соображал несколько хуже обычного.

\- Что произошло прошлой ночью? У тебя же расследование, - Джон повернулся к нему лицом и едва не забыл о чем спрашивал. Черты лица Шерлока выражали довольно редкую для него мягкость и нежность, щеки были все еще розовыми после сна, а глаза сверкали ярче обычного.

\- Я по тебе соскучился. В последнюю неделю у меня было несколько дел подряд, из-за чего я не мог отвлекаться на любые проявления привязанности к тебе, - голос Шерлока был немного хриплым со сна. Потерев один глаз сжатой в кулак ладонью, он потянулся, сел прямее и обвил одной из своих изящных рук Джона за пояс, положив подбородок ему на плечо. После чего вновь прикрыл глаза, хотя и продолжал слушать.

\- В таком случае, может, ты просто вообще отменишь правило "не во время расследования"? Или же это лишь лишнее доказательство того, что твой мозг становится слишком "затуманен"? - спросил Джон, в тайне надеясь, что правило в конце концов будет отменено. Шерлока-то все устраивало, его мозг был постоянно занят - либо расследованием, либо Джоном. А вот Джону регулярно приходилось иметь дело с последствиями запрета на секс. Что его порядком раздражало.

\- Я не уверен, Джон, - в его голосе все еще проскакивали хриплые ноты, да и вообще создавалось впечатление, что Шерлок очень устал.  
Джон решил оставить эту тему и не давить дальше.

После нескольких секунд тишины, подбородок Шерлока соскользнул с плеча Джона, после чего Шерлок вновь поцеловал его руку выше локтя.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спросил Джон, вновь натянув забытую рубашку на плечи, бросив на детектива короткий взгляд. - Каждое утро ты целуешь мою руку в этом месте.

\- Нет, не так. - фыркает Шерлок. - Я целую твое тату.

\- Мое тату. Зачем ты целуешь мою татуировку?

Поднявшись с кровати, Шерлок подобрал с кресла свой синий халат и, просунув руки в рукава, натянул его на плечи и затянул пояс.  
\- Потому, что мне это нравится.

Джон лишь легко улыбнулся. Было мило, что Шерлоку что-то в нем нравилось, но он не кричал об этом ему, как частенько делал это раньше.

"Это замечательно, Джон! Как так случилось, что ты не познакомил меня с пельменями раньше?"

"Изумительно! И остальные тоже это делают? Эти штуки с "объятиями"? Мне нравится!"

"Тут и вправду такая куча каналов? О, смотри, канал детективов!"

"Джон, я внезапно обнаружил, что обожаю французские тосты!"

"Джон, положи этот пакет с уликами и взгляни на это! Лестрейд же не против, правда, Лестрейд? Я нашел новое хобби! Смотри! Если пнуть лето несколько раз, то обязательно прибежит Андерсон! Гляди!"

Джон усмехнулся. Было даже очаровательно, что Шерлок хранил это в тайне от него. Словно какой-то личный секрет. Джон вновь усмехнулся, на что Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на него непонимающе.

\- Что смешного?

Поднявшись с постели, Джон, так и оставив рубашку расстегнутой, подошел к Шерлоку. Подняв руку, он попытался загладить свесившийся на лоб детектива локон назад.

\- Ничего. Просто это ты.

Наклонившись немного ниже, Шерлок поймал губы Джона в поцелуй.

\- Извини, что ставлю расследования выше тебя. Если тебя это успокоит, то это именно то, что мне в них не нравится.

\- Великому Шерлоку Холмсу не нравятся его же расследования? - фальшиво удивился Джон.

\- Не тогда, когда они мешают моим отношениям с бойфрендом, - поначалу Джон даже легко рассмеялся, но, видя, что Шерлок серьезен, ему не осталось иного выбора, кроме как поверить. Обхватив голову Шерлока ладонями, он притянул ее к себе для очередного поцелуя.

\- Почему тебе так нравится моя татуировка? - выдохнул Джон, спустя какое-то время оторвавшись от него.

\- Потому, что это символ того, что ты совершил, того, что с тобой было, того, что ты достиг, и того, чем должен гордиться, - серьезно ответил Шерлок.

\- Вряд ли гордиться, Шерлок... Меня же подстрелили.

Шерлок одарил его тем же суровым, настойчивым взглядом, что и в первые дни их знакомства, попросив замолчать, когда на Бейкер-стрит устроили обыск. Его цвета морской волны глаза - совершенно серьезные и неумолимые - впились в сапфировый взгляд Джона.

\- Ты неправ. Я горжусь тобой. И тебе тоже стоит.

\- Ты гордишься мной? - на губах Джона расцвела полуулыбка.

\- Конечно.

\- Но ты же тогда меня еще не знал.

\- Я знаю тебя сейчас. Этого достаточно, не считаешь?

Теперь уже губы Джона растянулись в полноценной широкой улыбке, глаза светились удовольствием. Приподнявшись на носочках, он поцеловал Шерлока в уголок рта. Детектив тихо всхлипнул, что в итоге превратилось в низкий стон, после чего он напал на Джона с ответным поцелуем, полностью перехватывая инициативу.

Внезапно, как раз когда губы Шерлока принялись прокладывать дорожку по абрису подбородка Джона, детектив ахнул и выпрямился. После чего вдруг принялся метаться по комнате, его кудри подпрыгивали от резких движений. Джон нахмурился, он слишком увлекся тем, что они сейчас делали, что не понял, что именно так неожиданно отвлекло все внимание Шерлока.

\- Новая информация, Джон! Нам нужно... - Шерлок приложил к уху мобильный и выскочил в раздвижные двери кухни, обогнул по кругу свой химический стол и вернулся через гостиную к Джону, - ...в Ярд! - детектив прижал телефон к груди Джона, передавая ему его, и вновь выскочил из комнаты. - Ага! Похоже, то, что надо! Финальный кусок головоломки. Ну же, Джон!

Джон вздохнул и, поднеся телефон к уху, услышал едва сдерживаемые смешки. Стоя в комнате, он наблюдал через дверь за метаниями Шерлока по гостиной, явно что-то разыскивающего.

\- Извини, я ничему не помешал? - спросил Лестрейд на том конце.

\- Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Он сейчас немного не здесь, - Джон вздрогнул, услышав донесшийся из гостиной звук чего-то упавшего.

\- Боже, это ведь не он, да? Слушай, извини, что испортил вам спокойное утро. Уверен, оно было именно таким. Но мы только что нашли новые улики, касающиеся отца. Они могут либо помочь, либо развалить все дело, - объяснил Лестрейд.

\- Я понял. Все в порядке, правда. Никогда еще не видел его таким энергичным после... - Джон оборвал себя на полуслове и кашлянул. - Да, до встречи, - он нажал отбой и закатил глаза из-за собственных же слов.

\- Джон! Скорее! Не возражаешь, если я возьму твой ноутбук с собой? Не могу найти свой, а мне нужен доступ к базе данных! - громко крикнул Шерлок откуда-то из глубин квартиры.

Джон оглянулся на небольшой столик в углу комнаты. Ноутбук Шерлока лежал там целый и невредимый. Глубоко вздохнув, Джон облизал губы.

\- Джон! Шевелись!

\- Да, хорошо. Иду, Шерлок, - Джон вернулся к так и не дозастегнутым пуговицам на рубашке. - Иду!


	41. Фанатка (для TheMysteriousGeek2345)

Привет? Это тот номер? Я ищу Шерлока Холмса. - Молли  
  
Молли? Это Шерлок Холмс. Ты хотела предложить мне новое дело? - ШХ  
  
Извини? Шерлок, это я, Молли Хупер. У меня нет дел, извини. - Молли  
  
Джон, мне от лица Молли написала какая-то самозванка. - ШХ  
  
С чего ты решил, что это не Молли, просто с нового номера? То, что ты не узнал номер, еще не означает, что это не Молли, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Да. Я ЗНАЮ, что это не Молли. Молли свои сообщения подписывает "Молли Х", а эта самозванка пишет просто "Молли". Быть наблюдательным не порок, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Нет, наблюдательность не порок. Но она может стать причиной чьей-то смерти. - ДУ  
  
Ты слишком драматизируешь, Джон. Тебе не идет, правда. Что же мне делать с этой самозванкой? - ШХ  
  
Пообщайся с ней. Тебе же не сложно просто ответить на пару смс? - ДУ  
  
А, Молли! Да, извини, я совсем забыл, что ты недавно сменила номер. Ты мне пишешь по какой-то причине? - ШХ  
  
Ничего важного, Шерлок. Просто я только что поняла, что забыла записать номера нескольких старых контактов, а друг сказал, что это твой номер. Так что я просто проверяю. - Молли  
  
Друг? Это который? - ШХ  
  
Джим. Из информационного отдела. Помнишь его? - Молли  
  
Джим? Я думал, он уволился. - ШХ  
  
О, нет. Он вернулся. В общем, мы поддерживаем контакт. - Молли  
  
В самом деле? Интересно. Так и расскажи мне, Молли, как ты ухитрилась потерять все свои старые контакты? Как-то слишком глупо для тебя. - ШХ  
  
О, да. Очень глупо. Обычно я намного более организована. - Молли  
  
Нет, это не так. - ШХ  
  
Извини? - Молли  
  
Обычно ты как раз таки весьма неорганизованна, как мы это только что выяснили на примере утерянных телефонов. Разве что, я точно знаю, что мой номер записан на внутренней стороне обложки твоего дневника. На случай, если твой телефон случайно удалит его, или просто сотрет все свое содержимое. Ты очень боишься потерять мой номер. Вероятно, все дело в сантиментах. Ведь ты принадлежишь к тому типу людей, у которых сердце управляет разумом. Так что, у тебя не было ни единого шанса "потерять" мой номер, Молли. У тебя хватило сил, чтобы запомнить его, а после записать в дневнике. А так как, вне всякого сомнения, ты пользуешься им каждый день и регулярно видишь записанные тобою же цифры, они очень четко отпечатаны в твоей памяти. Это первое, что бросилось мне в глаза. Дальше - Джим. Этот Джим, с которым, по твоим словам, вы "поддерживаете контакт", вообще-то Джим Мориарти. Он уволился из информационного отдела вскоре после встречи со мной. Его главной целью поступления на эту работу и было, главным образом, увидеть меня и оставить мне свой номер телефона. Мориарти убил себя четыре года назад, почему у него нет абсолютно никакой возможности ни оставаться на связи с кем бы то ни было, ни "вернуться" на работу. Вы - самозванка. Поэтому, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от дальнейших смс на мой номер. И на будущее, если вам так уж хочется притворяться кем-то другим, то для начала хорошенько выучите базу и запомните, как этот человек имеет привычку подписываться. Приятного дня. - ШХ  
  
Ладно, хорошо. Я притворялась Молли Хупер. Но это только для того, чтобы проверить, что номер правильный, и вы действительно Шерлок Холмс! Я ваша большая-пребольшая фанатка и очень хотела лично убедиться, что вы так же хороши, как о вас пишут в газетах! И так, для справки, я никогда не верила, что вы и в самом деле покончили с собой четыре года назад. Такой гений, как вы, обязательно нашел бы способ выжить. Так и вышло! - fangirl221  
  
В самом деле. Я так и думал. Полагаю, вы взяли мой номер с сайта? Похоже, мне и в самом деле стоит попросить Джона помочь мне его оттуда удалить. Слишком много ненужных проблем. К тому же, любой потенциальный клиент теперь может связаться со мной через блог Джона. Благодарю за предоставленную достаточно вескую причину удалить мой номер с сайта, fangirl221. Есть что-нибудь, что я могу для вас сделать напоследок? - ШХ  
  
Не за что, Шерлок! О, кое-что вы можете! Когда вы надеваете ту бардовую рубашку "мистер Секс", она и вправду ощущается так, будто вот-вот лопнет по швам? Потому что со стороны именно так и выглядит! А еще то фото со спящим Джоном, которое вы выложили на его блоге... (да ладно, я знаю, что это были вы) Он на нем реально спит, или вы его просто опоили чем-нибудь? О, и третье, Джон и в самом деле обожает джем, а вы - пчел? - fangirl221  
  
Это намного больше, чем "кое-что". Какую именно рубашку вы имеете в виду? У меня есть только одна бардовая рубашка, и я точно уверен, что название фирмы-производителя у нее не это... На том фото Джон спит, да. С чего бы вдруг мне вообще должна была прийти в голову мысль его опоить, чтобы только сфотографировать? И, да, Джон любит джем. И, нет, я не "обожаю" пчел. Странные у вас вопросы... Мы закончили? - ШХ  
  
Дап! Спасибо, что ответили, Шерлок! :D И, да, закончили. Пока что. ;) хх - fangirl221  
  
Это было утомительно. - ШХ  
  
Что именно? Ты и в самом деле с ней поговорил? Что она писала? Кто это был вообще? - ДУ  
  
Боже, Джон, прекрати сыпать вопросами. Я чувствую себя так, будто только что побывал на шоу-викторине... Даже просто смски, что ты мне шлешь, вызывают у меня головную боль. - ШХ  
  
Я сделаю тебе массаж, когда вернусь. У нас закончилось все обезболивающее? Я куплю еще по дороге, если да. - ДУ  
  
Я не хочу болеутоляющее, Джон. Мне нужен ты. Возвращайся быстрее домой. - ШХ  
  
С удовольствием бы, Шерлок. Но у меня на очереди еще три пациента. - ДУ  
  
О, просто спихни их снова Саре. Ты мне нужен, Джон. Очень сильно. - ШХ  
  
Уже. Буду дома в десять. - ДУ


	42. Конкуренция

Шерлок, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Ты сильно занят? - МХ  
  
Всегда. Я всегда занят. Как твой визит к дантисту? - ШХ  
  
О, не начинай, я знаю, что ты способен на большее. - МХ  
  
Корневой канал. Больно? Скорее всего. Что ты хотел? - ШХ  
  
Я ничего не "хотел". Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. - МХ  
  
И? Как я уже сказал, я занят. - ШХ  
  
Сортировка свитеров Джона по цветам - это не "занят", Шерлок. - МХ  
  
Майкрофт, прошу тебя, прекрати лезть в мою с Джоном личную жизнь. Это начинает сильно раздражать. - ШХ  
  
Вообще-то, темой, на которую я хотел с тобой пообщаться, как раз и является твой сосед, Шерлок. Как ваши дела? - МХ  
  
Хорошо. У него все хорошо. У меня тоже все хорошо. У нас обоих все очень хорошо. Квартира - просто замечательно. Миссис Хадсон - лучше не бывает. - ШХ  
  
Отлично, мы выяснили, что у всех все хорошо. Но я надеялся на что-то более конкретное, мой мальчик. - МХ  
  
Конкретное? - ШХ  
  
Больше подробностей ваших отношений с доктором Уотсоном. Я твой брат, твой единственный брат, так что, полагаю, вправе знать больше деталей, нежели остальные. - МХ  
  
Да неужели? С чего бы это? Нечего посмотреть по телевизору? Антея вновь отправилась на свидание с Полом? Или просто все дело в том, что ты действительно такой же надоедливый, каким себя выставляешь? - ШХ  
  
Прекрати меня оскорблять, Шерлок. Ничем не подкрепленные оскорбления никак не смогут помочь тебе в этом преуспеть. Я всего лишь хотел узнать статус ваших с доктором Уотсоном отношений. - МХ  
  
Ты и так знаешь наш "статус", Майкрофт. Ты же практические САМ и есть Британское Правительство. Какого черта ты продолжаешь пытаться выжать из меня информацию, которую и так прекрасно знаешь? - ШХ  
  
Потому что с самого случая с Ирен Адлер я задался одним вопросом. Когда мы были в Букингемском дворце, после того, как я наконец-таки заставил тебя одеться, ты сказал, цитирую, что "Секс меня не тревожит". - МХ  
  
И каким же вопросом ты задался, мой дорогой брат? Буду счастлив тебя просветить. - ШХ  
  
Я ответил тебе тогда - "Откуда ты знаешь?". И реакция Джона меня несколько удивила. Он выглядел почти смущенным. - МХ  
  
В чем вопрос, Майкрофт? - ШХ  
  
Так это правда? - МХ  
  
Что "правда"? - ШХ  
  
Что секс тебя не тревожит, мой мальчик? Я заинтригован. И в этом виновата реакция Джона. - МХ  
  
Нет. Не тревожит. Я сказал тогда чистую правду. - ШХ  
  
В самом деле? И ОТКУДА же ты знаешь? - МХ  
  
Не понимаю, почему это вообще должно как-то тебя касаться, Майкрофт. Вне зависимости от нашего с тобой родства. Более того, тебе не кажется, что это несколько странно, что ты интересуешься подобным? Если тебе действительно так приспичило засунуть свой любопытный нос в мою сексуальную жизнь, то почему бы тебе просто вновь не воспользоваться видеокамерами и не применить немного дедукции? Но не стоит приходить ко мне и плакаться в жилетку, когда ты выяснишь желаемое. Я гарантирую тебе несколько переломов. - ШХ  
  
Большое спасибо, Шерлок. Твой ответ был учтен и приобщен к делу, пока мы разговаривали. Хорошего вечера. - МХ  
  
О! Лестрейд сегодня спрашивал, не потерял ли ты свой телефон! Он сказал, что ты никогда раньше не отвечал на его смс сутки спустя. Похоже, он очень волнуется. И опять же, полагаю, именно это случается с людьми, которые позволяют сантиментам затуманить их разум. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе. К концу недели стоит ожидать счастливого объявления в газетах? - ШХ  
  
До свидания, Майкрофт. - ШХ


	43. Ломка

СКУЧНО. - ШХ  
  
ССККУУЧЧННОО. - ШХ  
  
СССКККУУУЧЧЧНННООО. - ШХ  
  
Черт возьми, Шерлок. Я на встрече! Прекрати мне писать! Мой телефон постоянно жужжит, и на меня уже странно поглядывают. Хочешь, чтобы меня уволили? - ДУ  
  
Просто поставь свой телефон на беззвучный режим, Джон. И да, я хочу, чтобы тебя уволили. Ведь тогда ты сможешь проводить больше времени дома и отвлекать меня от скуки. - ШХ  
  
А еще это означает меньше денег, Шерлок. Поверь мне, если бы мне платили за то, что я отвлекаю тебя от твоей скуки, я бы уволился в ту же секунду. Думаю, это называется "убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом". - ДУ  
  
Твоя встреча еще не закончилась? - ШХ  
  
Почти. Десять минут. Мы подводим итоги. - ДУ  
  
СКУЧНО. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо, Шерлок! Я уже понял, что тебе скучно. Но прямо сейчас я мало чем могу помочь. - ДУ  
  
Ну, ты можешь извиниться перед всеми, взять такси, приехать домой и поцеловать меня вместо приветствия, как не сделал этого сегодня утром на прощание. - ШХ  
  
Не сделал? Должно быть, я был слишком занят предстоящей встречей. Извини меня, Шерлок, за то, что не поцеловал тебя на прощание. Я обязательно заглажу свою вину приветственным поцелуем, когда приду. Пять минут осталось. - ДУ  
  
Нет. - ШХ  
  
Нет? Что "нет"? - ДУ  
  
Нет. Приветственного поцелуя не достаточно, Джон. Я проходил весь день без твоего прощального поцелуя. Это намного хуже, чем ломка. Уверен, ты в состоянии представить, каково мне было. - ШХ  
  
Ну, хорошо. Я исправлюсь иным способом, если поцелуя тебе не достаточно. Ты сегодня ел вообще? - ШХ  
  
Я съел маффин за ланчем вместе с миссис Хадсон. А что? - ШХ  
  
Съешь что-нибудь еще, Шерлок. Тебе понадобится энергия, когда я вернусь и займусь твоим душевным состоянием. - ДУ  
  
Не пытайся казаться заботливым, Джон. Я в порядке. Ну или, по крайней мере, БУДУ, если ты все же ВЕРНЕШЬСЯ ДОМОЙ. - ШХ  
  
Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, капитан Капса. Я уже еду. Скоро увидимся. - ДУ  
  
С нетерпением жду твоего возвращения. - ШХ  
  
Пфф, ага, конечно. - ДУ  
  
Конечно, Джон. Никогда не забывай меня целовать. Иначе я буду приходить к тебе на работу и получать забытое при максимальном количестве свидетелей, понятно? - ШХ  
  
Боже... это такси не может ехать быстрее?! - ДУ  
  
;) Жду тебя, Джон. - ШХ


	44. Бакалейная лавка (часть 2)

В шкафу осталось немного шоколада, я могу его доесть, или он для чего-то нужен? - ДУ  
  
НЕТ. НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЭТОТ ШОКОЛАД. - ШХ  
  
Иисусе. Да все мои девушки были менее эмоциональными, нежели ты, Шерлок. Хорошо, я его не трогаю. Зачем он тебе, кстати? - ДУ  
  
Он просто нужен, понятно? И точка. - ШХ  
  
Ты сейчас занят делом Лоудера? Почему бы тебе сейчас не вернуться домой и не отложить анализ ДНК до завтра? У нас еще остались взбитые сливки и зефирки. Я бы тогда сделал тебе горячего шоколада. - ДУ  
  
Ты словно курица-наседка, Джон. Сливки и зефирки мне тоже нужны. Не трогай их. - ШХ  
  
Тогда не можешь использовать их как можно скорее? Они соблазняют меня, лежа в шкафу. - ДУ  
  
Возьми себя в руки, Джон. Иначе станешь таким же, как Майкрофт. - ШХ  
  
Так и для чего тебе нужен шоколад? Или это секрет? - ДУ  
  
Секрет. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал его как можно скорее, то ответь мне на один вопрос. - ШХ  
  
Какой? - ДУ  
  
Когда у тебя следующая ночная смена? - ШХ  
  
Сегодня и завтра. А послезавтра - выходной. А что? - ДУ  
  
Тогда тебе придется вытерпеть их присутствие в шкафу еще в течение двух дней, Джон. - ШХ  
  
...Ты хотел, чтобы я совсем ничего не понял? У тебя получилось. - ДУ  
  
Хорошо, что не понял. Это означает, что твоя реакция будет наиболее яркой. - ШХ  
  
Реакция? Шерлок, что ты задумал? - ДУ  
  
Что ж, используй дедукцию, Джон. Зачем бы мне могли понадобиться все эти три предмета ночью, в твой выходной? Вывод сделать совсем не сложно. - ШХ  
  
Если это то, о чем я думаю, то тогда я могу сказать только одно, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Что же? - ШХ  
  
Я беру сегодня отгул. - ДУ  
  
Прекрасно. - ШХ


	45. Дуэт

О, забыл сказать тебе сегодня утром до твоего ухода - слышал, что ты пел в душе. - ШХ  
  
Разве? И зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? - ДУ  
  
Без определенной причины. Ты никогда не думал составить со мной вокально-инструментальный дуэт? - ШХ  
  
Ты меня разыгрываешь, так? Это ДОЛЖЕН быть сарказм. Я пою словно морж, Шерлок. - ДУ  
  
Голодный морж, Джон. Или тот, кому жутко больно. - ШХ  
  
Ну, спасибо. - ДУ  
  
Не за что. - ШХ  
  
Тогда, думаю, мы все так же остановимся на Докторе и Детективе? - ДУ  
  
... - ШХ  
  
Извини, ошибся. Детективе и Докторе. - ДУ  
  
Совершенный дуэт. - ШХ


	46. Котята (Часть 2) (для starrysummernights and GirlWithOceanEyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От автора:** Извиняюсь за Шерлока, слишком активно использующего смайлики. Для него это новый навык, поэтому он хочет применять его везде, где только может! Простим ему это. И пожелаем долгих лет жизни.

Шерлок, Лестрейд хочет сегодня забрать котят. Ты не с курсе, куда пропал второй черный? Полосатый и один черный на месте, но второго не видно. Ты испугал его так, что тот сбежал под диван? - ДУ  
  
Нет, Джон. Он со мной. - ШХ  
  
Ты взял котенка в морг?! - ДУ  
  
Проблема? - ШХ  
  
Да, черт возьми! Будет лучше, если ты воздержишься от использования его в своих экспериментах, Шерлок. Я скоро буду. - ДУ  
  
Ничего такого я и не планировал, Джон. Он всего лишь сидит у меня на коленях, пока я работаю. - ШХ  
  
Бедняжка, это, должно быть, ужасно. Зачем ты вообще его забрал, Шерлок? - ДУ  
  
Ничего ужасного. На самом деле, он даже забрался мне на голову. - ШХ  
  
Как, черт возьми, ты внезапно перестал его бояться? На прошлой неделе ты паниковал, словно маленькая девочка! - ДУ  
  
Ну, да. У меня никогда раньше не было животных. Так что у меня был период акклиматизации. А сейчас я понимаю, что они очень даже милые. - ШХ  
  
Шерлок Холмс говорит о чем-то или ком-то "милый"? Иисусе... - ДУ  
  
Не вижу ничего удивительного. Я думаю, что и ты милый, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Что? Ты думаешь? С чего это я милый? - ДУ  
  
Со всего. Но по большей части из-за своего носа и того, как ты сжимаешь челюсть, когда злишься на меня. - ШХ  
  
И это мило? Ладно, у каждого свои вкусы, я полагаю... Я уже почти доехал. - ДУ  
  
Не волнуйся, Джон-младший в полном порядке. - ШХ  
  
"Джон-младший"? Какого черта ты продолжаешь называть своих питомцев моим именем? Сначала хомяк, теперь это? - ДУ  
  
Потому что они милые. Точно так же, как и ты. Вполне логичное сравнение. Так что не вижу причины распаляться на пустом месте. - ШХ  
  
Ты в лаборатории? - ДУ  
  
Да. Осторожнее, не испугай его своим внезапным появлением. Я работаю сейчас с очень едкими кислотами и не хочу, чтобы котенок пострадал. - ШХ  
  
Я думал, что ты не проводишь эксперименты над ним, Шерлок! - ДУ  
  
Я и не провожу! Просто... рядом с ним. - ШХ  
  
... - ДУ  
  
Джон? - ШХ  
  
Я сейчас стану особенно чертовски "милым", Шерлок... - ДУ  
  
:) - ШХ


	47. Засос (Часть 2)

Ну ты и сволочь. - ШХ  
  
Я? Что я сделал? ;) - ДУ  
  
Вы прекрасно знаете, что сделали, доктор Уотсон. Как и все вокруг, включая эту комнату! Если бы я не ощущал, как горят эти метки на моей шее сейчас, я сказал бы об этом вслух. Почему ты не сказал мне что они настолько заметны до того, как мы ушли? - ШХ  
  
Забыл? Честно говоря, я думал, что ты их и так заметил и оставишь шарф на шее. Но, признаюсь, я почти что горд своей работой. Они практически симметричны! - ДУ  
  
О, я тебя умоляю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я обычно нахожусь в полусонном состоянии, когда нам надо идти куда-то с самого утра. Ты должен был сообщить мне об этих ярко-лиловых блямбах до того, как мы покинули квартиру, в результате чего на меня теперь бросает странные взгляды весь Скотланд-Ярд. - ШХ  
  
Ну, я бы не сказал, что прям ВЕСЬ Скотланд-Ярд... Только те, что были на месте преступления. Ну и народ, что сейчас в офисе. - ДУ  
  
Прекрати мне подмигивать! - ШХ  
  
Или что? ;) - ДУ  
  
Или я тебе за это отомщу. И я не шучу. - ШХ  
  
Не-а. Это была моя месть тебе за тот случай с шарфом. Так что никаких "отомщу" не будет. Мы квиты. - ДУ  
  
Я легко могу найти изъян в этом утверждении. И ты это знаешь. - ШХ  
  
Ты просто хочешь оставить мне еще больше засосов, так? Чувствую, война продолжается. ;) - ДУ  
  
Именно! Все правильно, доктор Уотсон! Можете считать, что находитесь на линии огня! Пока мы говорим, я уже строю коварные планы. - ШХ  
  
Сгораю от нетерпения. ;);););) - ДУ


	48. Очевидно (для madbuffalo)

Во сколько ты вчера вернулся? - ДУ  
  
Скорее всего, после тебя, Джон. Я все еще занимаюсь обрезками ногтей. А почему ты спрашиваешь? - ШХ  
  
Просто так, интересуюсь. Как продвигается дело Оден? Есть новые доказательства того, что это мог быть учитель? - ДУ  
  
Его сперма была на ее одежде, Джон. Мне не нужны обрезки с его пальцев ног, чтобы понять, что именно учитель изнасиловал мисс Оден. Нет, эти обрезки расскажут мне, что за обувь он носил в то время. - ШХ  
  
А, точно... И как ты можешь узнать это всего лишь по обрезкам? - ДУ  
  
По вмятинам, Джон. Кингсли - обычный учитель, и не может позволить себе новую обувь, если старая пара порвалась или стала мала. Не с его зарплатой и, уж конечно, не с его игровой зависимостью. Туфли, что он носил на момент ее изнасилования, вероятнее всего, были ему малы. Если они вообще на нем были... На кончиках ногтей имеются небольшие замятины, наиболее четкие на двух крайних. На обеих ногах. А так же следы инфекции, в тех местах где они, скорее всего, вросли в кожу. - ШХ  
  
Так и, если ты уже точно знаешь, что именно Кингсли изнасиловал Анну Оден... Зачем тебе изучать его ногти? - ДУ  
  
Боже, Джон. Почему ты всегда задаешь столько скучных вопросов? Именно ты не раз говорил, что, занимаясь расследованиями, подобными этому, я становлюсь слишком "капризным". Тогда почему, сделав такое наблюдение, ты продолжаешь засыпать меня вопросами? - ШХ  
  
Капризным? Да неужели, Шерлок. Никогда не задумывался, почему я стараюсь держаться подальше от лаборатории, когда ты такой, как сейчас? Но так происходит не с КАЖДЫМ делом. Только с теми, которые кажутся тебе необычными или аномальными. - ДУ  
  
Что является главным приоритетом при выборе мною дела. Причина, по которой я провожу анализ обрезков ногтей в том, Джон, чтобы узнать, был ли он в обуви или нет. Если да, то дело закрыто, насильник найден, и Анна Оден может спать спокойно. Если же нет, то дело все еще открыто, и тогда я бы хотел поговорить с мисс Оден лично. - ШХ  
  
Зачем? - ДУ  
  
Разве это не очевидно, Джон? Если на нем не было обуви, то это означает, что ему было дано время на то, чтобы ее снять. А это, в свою очередь, означает, что это была не стремительная атака, как утверждает мисс Оден, а банальная интрижка, которой она теперь, когда все выплыло наружу, стыдиться. Возможно, из-за неудобного положения, в котором Кингсли и она окажутся на уроках. Или же, что более вероятно, из-за впечатления, которое она произвела на обоих своих родителей подобным развязным поведением. В конце концов, ей лишь шестнадцать. Ей стыдно, она чувствует себя униженной, умоляет своих родителей поверить, что это было изнасилование. В результате - ее отец приходит ко мне. Точнее, он приходит в Ярд, а Лестрейд перенаправляет его ко мне, зная, что я скучаю и буду рад заняться чем-то хоть немного выходящим за рамки обыденности. Зачем насильнику снимать обувь? - ШХ  
  
Я понял. Так и? На нем были туфли или нет? - ДУ  
  
Да, были. - ШХ  
  
Таким образом... Он и ЕСТЬ насильник? - ДУ  
  
Да. Дело закрыто. Только попрошу Молли сохранить эти обрезки, если они мне вновь понадобятся. И пойду домой. Пять минут или около того. Может, и дольше. Молли любит поболтать. Скоро увидимся, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Я знаю, что она это любит, Шерлок. Во всяком случае, с тобой. Увидимся. - ДУ  
  
Почему именно со мной, Джон? - ШХ  
  
"Разве это не очевидно", Шерлок? ;) Неважно. Все, хватит мне писать, мне надо закончить еще с двумя пациентами, после чего я смогу уйти. - ДУ  
  
Конечно же, это очевидно, Джон. Думаешь, я слепой? Нет. Я прекрасно знаю, почему она общается со мной при каждом удобном случае. Очевидно же, что я единственный достойный для этого кандидат в ее окружении. Все остальные сотрудники больницы, с которыми ей приходится иметь дело, идиоты. Хотя, ее восхищение мной странно... Тем не менее, я могу использовать это, как мое преимущество. - ШХ  
  
Да, именно так, Шерлок. - ДУ


	49. Сломанный телефон (для Chezza456)

Шелок. Я уанил свой телефон, и тепеь эта четова кнопка не хочет писать букву "... - ДУ

Какая кнопка? ;) - ШХ

Заткнись! Должно быть, дело в панели. Возможно, посто сместилась микосхемка под этой кнопкой. - ДУ

Все не так уж и плохо, Джон. Это всего лишь одна из самых употребляемых букв в алфавите. Твои сообщения все так же вполне читаемы, не беспокойся. - ШХ

Саказм тебе не идет, Шелок. - ДУ

Похоже, будто ты пьян, Джон. - ШХ

В последний аз, когда я был "пьян", я лишь немного смазывал окончания слов. А не как кое-кто, кто пеобел довольно забавную манеу путать буквы местами. ;) - ДУ

О, заткнись. Ты лишь однажды и видел меня пьяным. Маловато данных для надежных умозаключений. Это вполне могло оказаться случайностью. - ШХ

И в чем же заключается случайность? - ДУ

... - ШХ

ррррррррррррррррррррррррррррр - ШХ

Засанец. Пекати дазнить меня этим. - ДУ

ррррррррррррррррррррррррррррр - ШХ

... - ДУ

Слушай, а я ведь могу еще и так! РрРрРрРрРрРрРрРрРрРрРрРрРр! - ШХ

Я плеклащу тебе писать, если ты не пелестанешь. - ДУ

О, нет! Я же не переживу, если ты плеклатишь мне писать, Джон. ;) - ШХ

Что именно пливело тебя в столь игливое настлоение? - ДУ

Полагаю, дело в твоем несчастье. - ШХ

Мило... - ДУ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: позволила себе небольшую вольность и изменила букву. В оригинале отсутствует буква "е", но без нее, мне показалось, что было бы не так смешно, как без "р".


End file.
